The Virgin Dragon
by pychochc
Summary: I'm sorry I had to re-post the story bc I messed up the chapters. Its the same story. Ginny Weasley changes over the summer. She changes for Harry but in the end will Harry be the one she's with? Or will she choose another? Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Summer Changes

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that has to do with the book. That my friends belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/n ok this is my first ever fic. So I'm sorry if it's crappy!!! A warning I do tend to curse a lot so there will probably be a lot of unneeded cursing I'm also a very bad speller and will be using spell check to edit this but things will be spelled wrong b/c I'm no perfectionist.  
  
Summery: Ginny Weasley has changed a lot over the summer. She has a new make over and catcher all the males in the school's attention. But will it be enough to catch Harry's attention? Is that even her main goal anymore or is it something else?  
  
The Virgin Dragon Chapter 1  
  
Ginny looked in the mirror. She growled at her reflection. How the Hell will I ever get Harry's attention when I look like this? She asked herself. Even though she would never believe anyone who told her she actually looked very pretty. Her hair was a dark auburn that when down past her but. Her eyes were a dark deep ocean blue. Most of the guys at Hogwarts dreamed of dating a girl like her.  
  
I think its time for a change she said as she looked at herself. First thing that's going to change she thought will be these raggedy second hand cloths. I have always hated wearing my brother's cloths and hate it even more now. That means I have to get a job.  
  
She ran down the stairs and yelled out "mom have you seen the daily prophet I need to look for something." Her mother walked out of the kitchen and said it should be on the table. With that Ginny walked into the kitchen and grabbed it and ran up into her room.  
  
She looked in the wanted adds and there were two that caught her eye in particular.  
  
Readers Café in need of a waitress (the person will have to help people find books also ) no experience necessary Must be 16. Owl James Lightfoot with an application. Also must be able to have an intelligent conversation. Hours will be from 7:00 pm to 11:00pm  
  
Maid needed to work in the bellmont View Hotel No experience necessary. Must be 16 and able to stay hidden from view. 8Hours will be 5:30am to 6:30 pm. Contact Miss. Janelle for further information or for interview. Also you must include a photo of yourself . The photo must be recent.  
  
Those are my best qualities. She thought. She than got started on writing letters.  
  
Mr. Lightfoot,  
  
My name is Virginia Weasley and I am in need of a job. And I am interested in the opening that was in your paper. I have worked before. I have done volunteer work at the Leaky caldron for the bar tender Tom scene I was 12 years old. I hope that you will consider me for the job. Sincerely yours Virginia Weasley  
  
Than she made a similar one out to Miss. Janelle only putting down that she had no experience in the area of being a maid.  
  
Ginny than barrowed Pig and sent him out hoping that he would be calm enough to give the letters to the right person. At that exact minute her mother yelled up "Ginny, come down its almost dinner time and Harry will be here in 15 minutes." "Ok mom I'll be down in a minuet than." She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair than proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
10 minuets latter Harry arrived. As usual the whole family gave him hugs and hellos. Ginny smiled as he hugged her a little longer than needed. And thought to herself hey who knows her might just know I exist after all.  
  
Ginny, Ron and, Harry talked about quiditch for the rest of dinner. But they all knew that wasn't what was really on Harry's mind. He seemed a little withdrawn from the conversation. Ginny would bet any number of gallons that he was thinking of Sirius and his death. Ginny thought that it was a possibility that he blamed himself for Sirius' death.  
  
After dinner Ginny went upstairs only to find two owls on her bed. One of the owls was a beautiful black owl that looked strangely like an eagle. It was an acceptance letter from the Bellmont Hotel. It told her that she started work the day after tomorrow. But to come in tomorrow so that she could meet her supervisor, and get her uniform. Also it told her that the pay was 5 gallons and 10 shickles an hour. She would get Fridays and Saturdays off.  
  
The second was also an acceptance letter saying that she started work the next day and to be in at 6:30 so that she could learn the rules of the place and everything else there is to know about the bookstore/café. This job would pay 5 gallons and 5 scickles a day. Her days off would be Thursday and Friday.  
  
Ginny couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. She loved books and could tolerate cleaning. And the best part was that she would be making a lot of money.  
  
She ran out of her room to tell her mother that she had just gotten a job. "Hey mom you'll never guess what I did!!!" "What did you do?" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded concerned and very suspicious. Almost accusing like. But Ginny didn't notice.  
  
"I got a job at the Bellmont Hotel and the Reading Café. I start tomorrow at the café." Mrs. Weasley's face broke out into a grin and lost the accusing look that had been there a moment ago. "That's great Gin. But what possessed you to get a job?" Well I need new cloths and no offence to Bill, Charlie and, Percy but I just don't think their clothing were meant for a girl and you don't have the money to get me new cloths."  
  
"Well I'm really proud of you. Why don't you go up to bed. What time do you need to get up at tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I need to be up at 4:30. That way I can meet my supervisor and get my uniform at 5:30." Ginny answered.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed now. G'night." *************************************** Meanwhile at Hogwarts.. Dumbledor was sitting at his desk and thinking of his student. "Hmm some things just aren't making any sense." He said to Minerva. "I know didn't that prophet say that the girl would come to this school in1999?" "Yes Minerva it did say that. But none of the Slytherin's in the fifth yea have those qualities." "Maybe, Albus there was a part missing. Or maybe they are in a different house.." "But the only way that would happen was if that person asked to be in a different house that the student would do equally well in. Even then the sorting hat would be going against it's what it stood for." "Do you think that maybe if you asked the sorting hat it would tell you if it ever went against its better judgment." "Minerva that just might work. But if it doesn't remember than to tell you the truth were screwed."  
  
The man called Dumbledor stood up and went over to the hat. He picked it up and placed in on his head.  
  
Albus: Sorting hat have you ever by any chance put children in a house you didn't feel was quit right for them.  
  
Sorting hat: Ye sir I believe I have put four where I didn't like. I did it though because they insisted that they didn't belong in where I thought best. So I put them in houses that would second best for them.  
  
Albus: Witch students were these? Sorting Hat: Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Virginia Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
Albus: Where did you feel they were best put?  
  
Sorting Hat: Malfoy should have been in Gryffindor, Luna should have been in Gryffindor, Virginia should have been in Slytherin and Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw.  
  
Albus: Thank you. That should be all for now.  
  
"Minerva I think I know who the girl was in the prophecy." Minerva looked a little surprised to hear this but instantly asked "who"? 'Virginia Weasley." "That makes a lot of sense. She dose have friends with all the houses. And she dose fit the description almost perfectly." ***************************************************Meanwhile  
  
"Draco we need another waitress. Bonnie just quit!!!" "Another one??" Draco looked disbelievingly at the older man in front of him. "Yea I know. Bonnie said she was getting to old to do this anymore." "Alex Bonnie was only 22!!!" "I know she said she didn't feel comfortable working with a bunch of 17 year olds. So now she's working at Johnny's Topless bar!"  
  
"That place is degrading to women!! Why would she want to work there? I mean at least here you keep what little cloths you have on, on your body!!!" "I know" the man named Alex stated. "But Bonnie caught onto the fact that the only reason that is, is because it teases men a little." "I never did say that she was dumb did I? The fact is that I know all the girls I have working here from school. And there all sluts for that matter. So I don't know if I can get anyone to fill in the position for Bonnie."  
  
"Well you're the lucky one because you don't have to tell Mr. Jamison. I suggest that while you are on vacation with your mother you look for one."  
  
"Don't worry I will." Draco said. "So when are you guys leaving anyway?" Alex asked "Were going to be staying at the Bellmont Hotel. Were leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good. My mother's friends own the place. My brother stayed there once and he told me that the people there are all good looking. He said they have to send in a photo to even be considered for the jobs there."  
  
"Who knows. With that information I might just be able to get a suitable person for the job. So what dose the person need to know again?"  
  
"They need to know how to make just about every drink there is. They have to be willing to dress seductively. If they don't have any clothing like that we are willing to buy clothing for them- He was cut off by Draco asking "When have we ever done that?" "We do it when the girl looks really good or when we really don't have much of a choice. And sense we have already got all of your friends that you can get and I know no one we are desperate. So as I was saying they need to be able to be calm and also know how to fight if need be."  
  
"Why would they need to fight?" Draco asked. Alex sniggered at Draco's stupidity. "You do relies that unless they bring a change of clothing with them that they have to go home wearing what they wear to work?"  
  
"Yes so what is your point?" For a moment Alex looked at Draco dumbfounded than he collected himself and said "they could and probably would get raped on the way home. Don't you know that's why Ashley Bitenger quit?"  
  
"I never met the girl" Draco said  
  
"Oh yea you weren't around for that mess. Anyway she was walking home and some guy came up behind her and well I think you can guess the rest."  
  
"Yea I can." Draco said in the same calm voice as always.  
  
"Oh yea and before I forget you need to talk to Pansy again." "What for this time?" Draco said oh god Draco thought what more could she have done now? Last week she tried dancing on the stage and strip dance yesterday she was caught giving a customer Angel Dust. Next thing she dose I don't care how bad we need worker I'm firing her.  
  
Alex's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well I caught her trying to put snake's venom into drink and tried to justify what she did by telling me that it was because he is a Gryffindor."  
  
"Alex I think its time we fired her. She doesn't need the job she only took it because I asked her to and we really can't have any bad publicity and lets face it a person dying is bad for business."  
  
"Hey Draco why did you take this job anyway. You don't need it."  
  
I took it because my father owned it before he was sent to Azkaban. And my mother has been running it and needed a person to supervise and get girls to work here." And without another word Draco left to go handle Pansy. ************************************ Meanwhile back at Hogwarts "So Minerva its settled than. Virginia must be placed in her proper house witch is Slytherin." The lady named Minerva frowned but said "it seems we have no choice if we want the prophecy to come true doesn't it. I mean if we don't than who knows what might happen. After all the sorting hat did give us a warning two years ago and who knows what will happen if we don't listen to the hat and the prophecy." "Yes but the question is how do we tell her that she must switch houses?" "Well, Albus the thing that we should do is make an announcement before the feast that some people might have been put into the wrong houses. And call up a few people whom the hat hadn't mentioned needing changing along with Virginia." "Yes that dose sound like a good idea sense we have agreed there is no reason to change the others houses." ***************************************** The Next Day at the Burrow  
  
"Ginny dear its time for you to wake up." Ginny groaned as her mother's voice interrupted another dream of her and Harry in the middle of making hot passionate love under the evening starts. Oh well it was just a dream anyway. Ginny thought to herself. "Ok mom I'll be down it 5 minuets."  
  
Ginny crawled out from under the covers and walked down the stairs to grab some breagfast before taking a shower. She had been expecting to be eating alone today because of how early it was but was shocked to see Harry already up and at the table. She sent him a questioning glance as she sat down next to him. He than whispered the answer to her so that Mrs.Weasley wouldn't hear. "Ron was moaning Hermione's name too loud in the room for me to sleep." This not being the answer she was expecting she spit out the orange juice that she had been drinking right in Harry's face. And she went into an inevitable state of laughter. "I'm so (laughs) sorry (laughs and tears start to fall) Harry!!!"  
  
Than she looked up into his face witch he had dried of Orange juice while she was laughing. He had a small smile on his face mixed with something that she couldn't read. She smiled and told Harry "That was not the answer I was expecting. If you like I could let you go to sleep in my room. I mean I am going to be gone to meet with my supervisor after all."  
  
"What?" Harry looked utterly confused. "I didn't know that you had gotten a job. No one told me." "Oh yea I just got the letters telling me that I got the job today. I'm going to be working at the Bellmont Hotel and at the Reader's Café. So I'm going to be kind of busy this summer. But I'll still have enough time for everything else." Harry's look of confusion was wiped off his face as he now understood but he didn't look entirely happy about it. "Oh that makes sense have you told Ron about either of the jobs?" He had a sneaking feeling that she hadn't. "No I just got the yesterday." Ginny said after finishing a piece of Bacon. "Well I'm going up to take a shower. You can use my room once you're done eating if you like." She put on a sweet smile and walked up the stairs.  
  
She picked out a nice pair of black slacks and a white tee shirt and a white bra and a thong that read "bite me" in small purple letters on the strap of the thong. She walked into the bathroom. The only thing was she forgot her white shirt in her bedroom and didn't relies it until she needed it.  
  
Ok no problem Ginny thought as she started looking around for her pajama shirt. I'll just wear that into my room just in case Harry decided he wanted a few hours sleep. Ok maybe I can't. she thought this last part as she noticed that she had thrown her pajama shirt right into the toilet. "Oh fuck now what am I going to do?" Why not just walk into your room like this? It's not like Harry would be awake and even if he is its not like he hasn't seen a pair of tits before right? "Yea right from what Ron says he has barley kissed a girl. And now not only am I contradicting myself I'm arguing with myself." Gr be the women that you are and walk in there. Who cares if he's awake or not? "Right" she said to herself.  
  
She opened the bathroom door looked both ways saw no brothers and ran to her room. She ran into her room without looking at the bed to see if Harry was even there. She shut the door and finally got the guts to turn around. And there he was gawking at her. Just my luck. She thought as she started blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry Harry It's just I needed my shirt and it wasn't in the bathroom and my night shirt got thrown into the toilet so like I said Harry I'm sorry."  
  
Harry though didn't look as though he had paid attention to a word she said. "Yah no problem Gin. Just you might really want to put a shirt on now." Harry said this although it looked like it pained him to even think of such a thing. His eyes hadn't left her breasts sense she had entered the room. And than it hit Ginny like a ton of books why. What the Hell do you expect? He's never seen a tit in his life and now he's seeing Ron's little sister's size 36 D sized tits. She thought to herself.  
  
She rushed to her dresser and pulled out another white tee shirt sense the other one Harry seemed to be laying on. This shirt though clung to her body in all the right places though so Harry was still glancing at her breasts.  
  
Harry's Pov. Oh God Harry remember she's Ron's little sister. Yea Ron's little sister. Oh god it aint working!!!!! Think of potions yea that will work enough so that you can at least say something. "Yah no problem Gin. Just you might really want to put a shirt on now." Oh yea guineas that was a smart thing to say. You know eyes you really should move away from her damn tits. She might start freaking out and never want to talk to you. This got his eyes to move away for about 5 minutes. But than she just had to put on that nice white top that seemed to hug her in all the right spots. Harry its time for a cold shower once she leaves. Harry told himself. He saw Ginny's eyes roam over to a clock to his left. The silence was getting almost unbearable. "Oh no If I don't go and floo now I'm going to be late. Sorry Harry I would love to stay and chat but I have to meet my supervisor Miss. Banks in 5 minutes." "Ok Gin good luck" That was lame good luck? Couldn't you've come up with something better than that? Harry asked himself.  
  
Back to Ginny's Pov.  
  
Ok now that was the most embarrassing moment in my life!!!! Ginny thought as she ran down the stairs towards the living room. She dipped her hand into the floo powder jar stepped into the fire and said Miss. Banks office in the Belmont Hotel.  
  
A/n Okay I am going to leave you guys off here. Please review it would mean a lot to me. I promise it will get better. If you have any ideas either put it into the review or email me at jendzurica@yahoo.com In the next chapter I will have Ginny's meeting w/ Miss. Banks, her first day at the reader's café, and a certain gray eyed monster. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reader's Cafe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's. I only own made up character's and a plot. The Virgin Dragon Chapter 2 Miss. Banks and The Readers Café  
  
Ginny tucked in her arms and steadied her legs as she felt herself spin around and around. She landed in a white office. She looked around her. A witch sat at the desk didn't look up as she entered the room. She looked around she saw portraits of different people. One friendly faced witch in a portrait waved to her. She smiled back as she read the plaque that was under it. It said maid of the month. But was dated back to before she was born.  
  
Ginny walked up to the desk. She looked down at the women. She had black long hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes almost matched her hair. She didn't look any older than twenty. Her eyes held a certain gleam as she read a letter. She was wearing a uniform and the name tag said Melinda. Her uniform looked simple enough black slacks and a white top. Like most professionals would wear.  
  
On her desk it had a tag that said receptionist. Melinda looked up and saw Ginny. For a minute it looked like she was contemplating something. In the end though she smiled and waited for Ginny to say something. "Um hello Melinda I'm Virginia Weasley I'm here to meet with Miss. Banks about the maid job." The woman looked up for the first time and Ginny looked into her eyes. They had suddenly filled with something that looked like amusement but was quickly masked.  
  
"Oh hello Virginia Miss. Banks is in a meeting that's running late so you can wait for a little while." She pointed to a seat right near the door witch was near the desk. So Ginny went and took the seat. It was silent. Than Melinda looked up and said "you do relies that you'll never be able to please this woman don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me? Why not?" Ginny asked with little concern. Melinda than gave Ginny a knowing smile and said "because no one can. She has fired about 5 people from the maid job in the last month. She justified it by saying they were too clumsy and were seen by too many guests. You see in order to me a 'good maid' you have to only be around when needed and never really seen. And lets face it not a lot of the male guests won't miss you." Ginny blushed "thanks for the warning but I'm pretty good at keeping myself hidden." Ginny than thought yea I was able to keep myself hidden from Harry for a pretty long time without even trying. But today he sure as hell noticed me.  
  
"That's what you think right now. Wait until you see the maid uniforms. I swear if they want their maids to be able to stay hidden you don't have them dress in cutesy little black skirts and tinny tight shirts. Let me tell you there is a reason so many men and lesbians stay at this hotel."  
  
This last statement made Ginny worry a little. Cutesy skirts were not her thing. She liked baggy pants that fell to your hips and tight shirts. But she hated anything cutesy. And the lesbian part mage her a little nervous too to be honest. Its not that she was homophobic she just hated being hit on by the person of the same sex. But before she could say anything to the receptionist the door next to her open.  
  
Out stepped a short blond haired woman. She had a pug dog like nose and was to be quite honest was as thin as a pencil with a very long neck. Her hair was in a tight professional bun. Her eyes were sharp and cold. Ginny amused herself by thinking if the women had been an anigmi she would so be a giraffe. Out from behind her stepped a graying man who said "nice doing business with you. I bet you can't wait to expand the hotel line into America." The giraffe looking woman answered "no we can't Mr. Richardson. We will start expanding there next spring." She said this with a smug smile.  
  
Ginny could tell just my looking at the woman that this was one person that she would not like work for. Oh well she thought we all gotta do things that we don't like. This is just another one of them. Ginny plastered on a fake smile as the woman turned on her as the man left the building. The woman didn't return Gin's smile she frowned. "I suppose you are the new maid." She said in a bored tone.  
  
"Yes I am. I take it that you are Miss. Banks. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ginny said standing up and putting out her hand to shake. Miss. Banks looked at her hand and dismissed the thought of shaking Ginny's hand. Ginny seemed to scene this and dropped her hand to her side. Well this woman is going to be a real pleasure to work with Ginny thought. Yea right I'd rather work with Malfoy than this witch at least he didn't pretend to tolerate her.  
  
"Come into my office than and we'll get started." She said and they walked into the office. The woman's desk was bare of any personal touches. It had a few papers out and a day planner. It looked to be a mahogany desk. "Have a seat." Ginny sat and noticed that there were only muggle paintings.  
  
The woman seemed to notice Ginny looking at the painting. "Oh yes, I suppose they didn't put down that this was a muggle resort did they? We made it a special way though. So you can use magic to clean the wizard's side The wizards rarely meet the muggles and vice versa. You will be cleaning in both sections though so I must warn you not to use any in those rooms until the muggle family that was using the room leaves. And even than you have to close and lock the door so no muggles across the hall will see you. Do you understand?" She asked in a superior way that pissed Ginny off to the very core.  
  
"Yes of course I do ma'am." Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice. And she plastered on her sweet smile. "Witch floors shall I be working on Miss?" She asked in the same sickly sweet voice.  
  
"You will be working in buildings A and C floors number 5 and 10 in both buildings. And here is your uniform." She said as she handed Ginny the short cutesy uniform described by the receptionist. It looked worse than Ginny imagined. It looked like those things the girls in the 70's would wear only a lot shorter. "And here" Miss. Banks took out her wand and taped a name tag letters appeared and spelled her name "is your name tag. Make sure to always pin it to you uniform. It will tell you by blinking and telling you witch floor and building you are needed at. Only it has a disillusion charm so the muggles won't notice any blinking or letters moving about."  
  
"Okay ma'am. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said with another fake smile to try and be civil to the woman.  
  
"Yes Virginia I'll see you tomorrow. And by the way you get paid once a week on Thursday. You go to my receptionist who will give you your check to cash at Gringrots."  
  
"Thank you Miss have a nice day." And with that she left the office. She stopped at the receptionist's desk. "Thanks for the warning. She is a real bitch. I don't think she liked me too much."  
  
"Hey you did better than the last maid. Her name was Daphne. She was a bit clumsy she didn't last longer than 3 days before being fired. So good luck Virginia I'll see you tomorrow you have to floo here that way I can put it down that you came in on time." Melinda said with a warm smile.  
  
"You know I hope the other maids and people are more like you and less like Miss. Banks." Ginny said a bit hopefully. Melinda looked at Ginny for a moment and said "I'm afraid not. Most are preppy bitches but you didn't seem to be like them that's why I talked to you."  
  
"Oh well I didn't think it would be that easy." Ginny said a bit dully. 'I'll see you tomorrow than" And with those last words. She went over to the fire place and said "the Burrow." And she was gone.  
  
*************************************Meanwhile at Malfoy manor.  
  
"Draco" His mother said bringing him out of his thoughts. It was now 6:00 am and he had just barley woken up. He looked up at his mother she seemed to be trying to figure something out. He didn't know what she could be contemplating this early in the mourning though.  
  
"Yes mother?" Draco asked curiously. His mother wasn't like his father had been. She was kind and caring so if there was ever something bothering her she would say it in the nicest way possible.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I can't go with you to the Bellmont Hotel. I'm sorry but I need to take care of some financial things. Apparently one of the clubs in Hogsmeade was destroyed. Another Death Eater raid they are still pissed that I'm not like your father and happen to not like Voldermort any."  
  
"Its okay mom than I just won't go. I'll stay here." Draco really didn't seem to mind at all. But Narcissa wouldn't allow him to stay home and miss out on anything because of her. He had been working hard at another club in Diagon Alley. He had been working on ensuring that the club was turned from a stripers bar to a more decent club. Well at least all the girls have clothing on now she said to herself.  
  
"Nonsense Draco I've already asked your cousin to accompany you while you stay at the hotel."  
  
"Witch cousin?" Draco asked causously. He didn't in particular like many relatives from his father's side. Even the one that wasn't a death eater was a jack ass.  
  
"Blaise Zambini dear. Did you really think that I'd have you stay with one of your fathers relatives?" Draco looked down guilty of the charge. "Yea actually I did." He admitted. "Well I never would do that. Not after marrying your father for 20 years. I think you've been subjected to enough of them. Now you might want to go upstairs and pack. Oh and by the way you have to wear muggle clothing dear. Because you may run into a muggle because it is a muggle resort."  
  
"Mom you know I'll have to go shopping than because father never would let me get muggle clothing." Draco said. To be honest he really didn't care if he had to wear muggle clothing. It had always been his father who hated muggles. The only reason he teased people and called them mud-bloods was to keep up his reputation for being an ass.  
  
"Ok dear. Why don't you go and get Blaise to go with you to Diagon alley? I doubt that he has any muggle clothing either." Narcissa said as Draco ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
Draco gave Blaise the message that they would have to go to Diagon Alley later to get muggle cloths didn't come as a surprise to Blaise. And they agreed that they would meet at the Leeky Caldron at 6:30 pm later that day, because Blaise had to do something else with his mother who was expecting her second child soon. **************************** Meanwhile at the Burrow Ginny was just walking out of the fire place when her brother Ron rounded on her. "Gin why didn't you tell me you were getting a job?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.  
  
"Cuz you never asked." Ginny said as if this was the most obvious things in the world. "If you want to learn some things in the world Ron you're going to have to ask. Ginny stated.  
  
"Ok so where are you going to be working?" Ron asked his worry vanishing a little now that he knew she wasn't going to work for a pimp or anything like that. "I'm working at the Bellmont Hotel." Ginny said. Ron's face turned to worry again as he remembered hearing a boy of the name Terry Boot speaking of the place once. "Isn't that the place that the Boot's went on for vacation last year?" He asked. "I don't know Ron. But if Terry went there it can't be all that bad now can it. It's not like he's a Slytherin."  
  
"Not according to what Boot said. He said that all the people who worked there were hot. He also said that he only caught sight of the maid twice and that her uniform was way too short." Harry said matter of facktly. This was the first time Ginny noticed him there and she started to blush like crazy just thinking about what happened this mourning.  
  
"Hey Harry. And yes I'll admit that the uniform is kind of short. But no worries Like Terry said the maids try to stay hidden." Ginny said with a bit of foreboding "anyway I also have a job at the Readers Café. I don't think they'll have any cutesy outfit for me to wear. Although I could fix the uniform for the hotel to look a bit sexier no problem"  
  
For some reason this thought didn't go over very well with Harry. But he decided to let Ron take care of it sense she was his sister and not his. After all he didn't own her and technically he had no right to claim her as his.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Ron was now shouting. "What??? I do not think so Ginny you will leave the uniform the way that it is!!! AND IF ANY GUY SO MUCH AS LOOKS AT YOU HE WILL DIE A VERY PAINFULL DEATH!!!"  
  
This didn't seem to settle very well with Ginny. Her eyes were lighting up with anger and she looked at her brother. "You have no right to tell me what the fuck to do Ronald Weasley." Ginny said in a low and dangerous voice. "And for another thing if, you ever even think about touching a boy who has interest in me because I have some sex appeal, unlike others who I know that I will not mention because I'm looking right at him, I will kill you." Her eyes held a dangerous sparkle that dared him to say another word. "Oh and by the way I think I will mend my uniform a bit now." Ginny said this last part and when up to her room with a smirk that could rival Snape's.  
  
Ginny went up to her room with her uniform in hand. She sat down on her bed and started to alter the uniform a little bit. She took the skirt part and made it into a mini skirt that a hooker might wear. It went up past mid thigh and was a low riser. Than she went to the top of the uniform and made it into a belly shirt that showed almost all of her stomach. She smiled pleased with the results.  
  
She decided to go to Ron's room to show him. People thought she was naïve but the fact was that she loved to see her brother pissed off. She went into his room And noticed Ron and Harry doing an essay or something they didn't even relies that she had entered. "hey Ron look do you like the alteration? I think they really suit me." Ginny said with a smirk. The boys looked up Ron was instantly furious. Harry on the other hand had his eyes bugging out at the sight of her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Ron asked looking like he was going to have a coronary attack. Ginny seemed to ignore Ron because she had seen Harry give her a once over. "Harry what do you think about it?" Ginny asked putting on an innocent face. "I.um.ah.no comment." Ginny smiled and walked over to sit near Harry. Ron looked more pissed than she had ever seen him. "So when is Hermione coming over?" Ginny asked Harry. "I can't remember why don't you ask Ron. Harry said but he would not look up he knew he had pissed off Ron?" "Ok I will. Ron when is Hermione coming over?" Ginny asked smiling mischievously.  
  
Ron must have noticed her smile because he paled a few shades. "She's coming over tomorrow." He said. "Oh yea that's right. I can't wait to see her can you Ron?" Ron looked nervous as he said "No she's my second best friend of course I can't wait to see her." He hoped that he hadn't tipped her off any. "Of course you can't Ron, but I doubt that you and her will be reliving your dreams last night either." Ginny said as her grin widened. "What are you taking about" Ron asked trying to play dumb. "Oh you know when you were saying oh yeah Herm harder harder in your sleep." Ginny couldn't resist a small giggle as Ron's face reddened. Harry was out strait laughing as Ron tried to choke out some words that neither of them could here. Ginny than stood up and walked over to the door. "By the way Ron you might want to watch what you say to me next time hu?" Than she left to go to her room. ********************** Harry's POV  
  
"Did that sound like a threat to you Harry?" Ron asked stupidly. "Yes I think it did. I also think that sense she shares a room with Hermione while she stays here you might want to listen to that threat." Harry said in an amused voice. Ron turned his head to look at Harry and saw the amusement written all over his face.  
  
"And by the way why the fuck didn't you back me up? What the hell's that no comment shit you know what Gin looked like in that uniform!!!" "Ron she didn't look bad at all. If you haven't noticed that Gin's your sister not mine. And hell I'm not blind I'm like all the other guys who think that girl is hot."  
  
Ron looked a little appalled at the idea of his best friend thinking that his sister was hot. "If you say so. I think she looked like a damn hooker!!!"  
  
"Hey Ron?" Harry asked kindda unsure of himself. "yea?" "Don't you think that somebody should walk Ginny to work if she dresses like that who knows what could happen." Ron looked up and saw that Harry was truly worried about Ginny and not just trying to get a moment alone with her. So he sucked in his brotherly over protectiveness and said "yea why don't you walk her to the café? I would but I've got to much homework left to do and you know how Herm can get sometimes." "I'll go ask her right now if she minds." *********************** Ginny's POV  
  
Knock Knock. Ginny went to the door prepared to tell Ron odd. But it wasn't Ron it was Harry. She smiled kindly. "Hey Harry what's up?"  
  
"Oh well me and Ron were thinking that it might be better for you if I were to walk you to the café instead of you walking alone because some of the places still aren't hooked up to the floo network."  
  
"It sounds ok to me if you want to. But I do know how to protect myself you know." Ginny said. "Yea I know you can. Its just that I would feel better knowing that you got there safe you know?" "Ok I have to be there at 7:00 so we have to leave at 6:45 so we got plenty of time. In fact it just 12:00 right now. So I'll see you later." Ginny said as she shut her door.  
  
Hm I wonder what I should wear for my first day at the café. I mean I want to look sexy but not like a hooker. She went over to her closet and looked at what she had to work with. It's a good thing Hermione taught me how to transfigure clothing last year she murmured to herself.  
  
She went to look in this new magazine that had just come out. It was for a store called Hot Topic. She looked through it until she came across a pair of baggy black pants that were called Caffeine Black. And she took out a pair of blue jeans and said transfigiota pantalones caffeine black. The pants turned out exactly like the picture in the magazine. She smiled and went to look for a shirt that would match. She came across a shirt that said "I'm not antisocial I just don't like you." In white bubbled letters on a black fitted shirt. She took out a purple tank top and said transfigiota camisa antisocial. It worked.  
  
Ginny than went downstairs for lunch in her Bellmont uniform and looked at Ron who was obviously still pissed at her because he wouldn't even look her way this made Ginny smile.  
  
She turned to Harry and said "so he's still sulking?" "You could say that" said Harry. Ginny went upstairs after lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Lincon Park and Simple Plan while doing an essay for professor Flitwick. At 6:00 Ginny changed into her newly transformed outfit and did her hair up into a pony tail but let two strands of hair fall down and frame his face. By the time she was done it was 6:30 and she went to get Harry figuring that they might as well leave early give a good impression on the man that would be her boss.  
  
Ginny walked into the room without knocking again. Only this time lady luck wasn't looking down on her. Ginny walked in and saw Harry just as he was dropping his towel to get change. Harry looked up a second later and saw Ginny. "Oh fuck" was all Harry could say. "I'll be out in the hall way until your done Ginny said as calmly as she could and she ran out the door with a full body blush. But her blush was nothing compared to Harry's.  
  
************************************* Harry's POV OMG I was just seen naked my Virginia Weasley the most sought after girl in the school with the exception of Cho that is. Harry thought to himself. Who the hell am I kidding Ginny even gives Cho a run for her money. I knew I should have gotten ready earlier. He thought to himself as he put on some cloths. ***************************************** Back to Ginny's POV. Ok that is the second time in one day that I've embarrassed myself in front of Harry in one day. Now the trip to the café is going to be too awkward. As this thought finished out walked Harry. "Ok Gin lets go." Harry said as though nothing had happened. Ginny was more than willing to go along with that idea. "All right its 6:45 now I might just make it on time." With this they went down to the living room and flooed into Diagon Alley and landed in an unfamiliar owl shop. Or at least it was unfamiliar to Ginny Harry recognized the place as Eyelops Owl Emporium.  
  
"Ok you are about 5 minutes away from the Reader's Café. So lets go." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand. They walked in silence. They were just about to pass Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions when a voice said "Oh I see Potty finally got himself a real girlfriend. And for the looks of her I'd say that she looks really good." God how did Potter ever get a girl like that. He was looking at a girl with blood red hair that fell down to he wait. She had plenty of curves in all the right places. Her breasts were big but not too big that they looked bad on her. He couldn't yet see her eyes though. He thought hmm with an angel like her, her eyes would probably be brown he thought to himself. They didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Ginny put on a smirk and turned around. I know this girl from somewhere Draco thought to himself. I was wrong she has a dark blue eye color. Almost as beautiful as the ocean. But that was when he noticed something about her. In her eyes there seemed to be a fire but not one of emotion just fire. But that was the end of his thought process because the fire goddess than spoke to him.  
  
"Don't you recognized me Malfoy? I would be deeply offended if you don't." The goddess said sarcastically. From the look on her face Draco could tell she was highly amused about something. Malfoy smiled obviously still not connecting all the dots. "No I don't, and I don't think I could ever forget such an angelic face as yours please though call me Draco not Malfoy." He said rather smoothly." Harry gave a snort at this comment coming from Malfoy. "Than let me give you a little reminder you've been giving me and my brother nothing but Hell for years and your last clue is littlest Weasley."  
  
Ginny than let out a laugh as sudden realization dawned on Malfoy. "Thanks for the comment Malfoy." She put more force than needed on the last name. "Oh yah and by the way for your information I'm not seeing anyone right now so don't go talking about things you don't know." Harry was quiet but loving every moment as he watched Ginny tell of Malfoy. Harry gave Draco his best smirk as he walked off with Ginny. ******************************************* Draco's POV.  
  
When the fuck did the littlest Weasley turn hot he asked himself as he waited for Blaise. Hold up what the hell am I thinking? She's a weasley and there for can't even be considered hot. I mean God they couldn't even afford new clothing. That's when he looked back at her as she walked away and he relised that she was in fact wearing new cloths. Wonder wear she stole them from he thought to himself as he saw Blaise walk towards Draco.  
  
"Was that Potter I saw you talking to?" Blaise asked. "Yea that was him and the littlest Weasley who apparently grew up a lot." "Really how much is a lot?" Blaise asked with a little mischief in his voice. Enough to lets say work in your club?" Draco looked startled how did Blaise know exactly what he was thinking? "Actually yes she is. How did you know?" Blaise looked at him like he had three heads. "Because she was good looking enough last year. Didn't you ever pay attention to that? I mean other than the two facts that she's a Weasley and a Gryffindor she perfect." Draco looked disbelievingly "Yea right that girl couldn't stand a day in Slytherin." Blaise let out a loud laugh. "you haven't seen her in action have you?" "No" Draco admitted. "Well I have and I've seen the way that girl can manipulate guys to do her every will. That is except Potter. It looks like he finally opened hi eyes though." Draco looked a little shocked at his friend.  
  
"Ok can we talk about this after shopping that way I have time to clear my head." "Sure we can go to this café later on it's a really good place. My friend Shawn works there and Jake goes there a lot." ********************************************* Ginny's POV  
  
"Ok was that me or was that something that doesn't happen every day? A Malfoy hitting on a Weasley. That is un heard of." "Yea it is. Ron would be pissed if I told him." "So are you going to or are you going to let me be a big girl and let me fight my own battles?" Ginny asked in a annoyed tone I mean a girl could only put up with so much. And if it was one thing Ginny hated most it was being treated like a little child who didn't know right from wrong. "No Gin I won't tell him because I know how upset you'd get with me." Harry said seriously. "Thanks Harry" Gin said as they reached The Readers Café. "See you when I get home Ginny said.  
  
And with that she walked into the café. She looked around and saw one part of the store committed to books and the other was a small area that had empty tables. Than there was a back room that was probably the kitchen. "Um.hello is anyone here?"  
  
A face popped out of the kitchen and said "hi can I help you miss?" while eyeing her up and down. He went to Hogwarts so he knew who she was he had seen her in the hallways and in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yah maybe you can. I'm supposed to start work here today I'm Virginia Weasley the new waitress." Ginny said trying to ignore the fact that he was looking her up and down. He was hot himself Ginny thought. He had black hair, and he looked strong, he had a pair of chocolate brown eyes, and he looked to be of Hispanic origin, maybe Porto Rican. In his eyes she saw an expression of glee.  
  
"You're the new waitress?" He asked as though he couldn't believe his luck. "I already know who you are but from the look on your face I guess you don't know me. I'm Shawn Boyd. I'm in Slytherin" He said. Ginny continued to smile and said "your on the quidditch team aren't you?" "Yes I am I replaced Crabbe when Draco was put in as captain." "Yah so is it always this quiet?" "Most of the time." Shawn answered "but sometimes a few people will come in here. Mr. James told me to show you what to do."  
  
"Ok so what am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked politely. "Just make sure that the tables are clean and take orders when some one comes in and of course if they need a book help them find it." "Okay that seems easy enough. So how do I find a book in this place?" she asked .  
  
Shawn smile to reveal nice white teeth. "Follow me and let me give you the grand tour." He than came out from the room. Ginny looked up to him and thought damn he must have been sitting down he's at least 5' 11". He brought her towards the front of the place and said "the first 3 isles are full of historical fiction, rows four and five are mysteries, six threw ten are classics, eleven is children's fiction, twelve threw fifteen is romance fiction and the last two rows is science fiction."  
  
"Dose this place only have fiction?" Ginny asked for no real reason in particular. "Yea Mr. James is a big person of fiction. Oh yea and before I forget if we are ever out of a book write down the title on this clip board that is found in the back room. And all of the quidditch books are on display window and if you need any more of them there are more copies in the back room."  
  
They than went over to a table and started talking. They started off by talking about quidditch. Than that subject got all used up so Ginny asked him his views on muggles out of curiosity to see if he was like most of the other slytherins. "Actually I have nothing against them. They are after all the people who invented cd's and who could hate someone who did everyone that big of a favor? Also I'm sort of a muggle born" He murmured in a lower voice. Hoping Ginny wouldn't hear because in a way he was ashamed about it because she was a well bred pure blood in Gryffindor and well he was a Slytherin.  
  
"That's cool." Ginny said giving him a warm smile. "My dad is fascinated by everything muggle. He even collects batteries and plugs. But his obsession is good for one thing we have computers and lap tops. Sense they aint worth much in the wizard world we can get them for like 15 gallons each you know?"  
  
"Really damn I should tell my father. He is looking for a way to get us a few lap tops and a new home computer. In the muggle world though they are mad expensive though." He looked pleased that he could help out his family. This surprised Ginny a little. It was true she had a few Slytherin friends but they weren't close and they were in there own way a bit conceited. I guess Shawn isn't your normal Slytherin.  
  
"You know when you said that you were a Slytherin I thought we'd be fighting this whole time. But in truth you're cool." Ginny said. This made Shawn's eyes light up like a candel.  
  
"Yea most people think all Slytherins are heartless. But its not true. We just don't like to show emotion. I mean hey I scare a Hell of a lot of people in school but its just to hide the fact that I feel things." He said this in a trusting tone like he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Yea. My questions are #1 why don't you let emotions show it means you are human!!! #2 is there something wrong being human? And last but not least number three why are you telling me?" Ginny smiled she didn't mean it to be mean and he didn't take it that way.  
  
"For the first question I can't let my emotions show because then the Slytherins will look down on me. I mean I know there aint nothing wrong with it but still I do have a reputation to up hold with the other Slytherins. As for number two I don't think there is. But you see the other Slytherins think that it shows weakness and they all ready think I'm weak because I'm a muggle born you know? And to tell you the truth I don't know why I trust you there is just something about you." He said the last part with a smile on his face. "you seem to care more than most people. I guess that's why." Ginny smiled at him and was just about to say something when a group of older people walked in. "Well I better go back to the kitchen." "Ok see you in a few."  
  
Ginny went up to the people and put on a nice smile and asked "is there anything I can help you guys with today?"  
  
"Oh yes you can young lady. I'm looking for a book on quidditch for my nephews where would I be able to find them?"  
  
"Oh they are right over here miss." Ginny said walking over to the display window and pointed to the books. "I personally think that the best one would be Quidditch through the Ages. It tells you about the history and all the latest statistics. Or if that's not to your suiting there is a book on how some of the major quidditch players became known and who was traded where as the years went on."  
  
The women looked at her fascinated. "You know of the sport young lady?" "Yes ma'am I have six brothers at home." "I think I'll take both books thank you. I would also like help finding a book. It was by a muggle author do you think that you would have it."  
  
"You know ma'am I'm uncertain. If you like you can tell me what genre and I will do a look for you. Why don't you ladies have a seat at our café and I'll tell you if we have them. Who is the author?"  
  
" I believe his name was Sir. Author Cannon Doyle. He wrote the Sherlock's Holmes."  
  
"I've heard of him I'll go check right away miss." With that Ginny headed over to the mysteries section and didn't find anything. Than she remembered that the Sherlock Holmes mysteries were considered classics. So she went there and sure enough found a dozen different books." She brought them over to the ladies table and asked "Is there anything else I can get you? Coffee or something to eat or perhaps another book?" "How about some tea and coffee cakes? What do you think ladies?" They all agreed.  
  
Ginny went into the kitchen and put in the order of four coffee cakes and cups of tea. Five minuets later she was giving them their orders. And the lady that had been talking to her asked "What is your name?" "Virginia Weasley ma'am." "Oh I've met your mother before. She's a wonderfully nice woman. I'm Narcissa Malfoy." Ginny stiffened for a moment than thought to herself well she doesn't seem to be like Malfoy at all. "Its nice to have met you Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said pleasantly.  
  
"Do you know my son Draco Malfoy?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "Me and him have met before." "Really I haven't heard him talk of you before and you are so pretty and nice I wonder why not." "he doesn't really like me or my family much that's probably why." Ginny answered politely again. "Oh that's such a shame." Ginny didn't reply to this. Mrs. Malfoy turned back to talk to her friends for another half an hour. They had two refills on the tea. They stood up and asked for the bill. Paid and left a five gallon tip for Ginny.  
  
After about 5 minutes Shawn came out. Ginny went into the kitchen to grab a rag and clean off the table. After she was done with that she and Shawn talked for a little while. Than Shawn said "so why don't you and Draco get along?" "Who ferret boy? Because my family is kind of on the poor side and we like muggles and muggle bourns just as much as pure bloods." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. You know that he really doesn't hate muggles and muggle bourns right? He just dose it to please his father." "His father is in Azkaban for being a death eater. Why does he continue to want to please him if he'll never see him again?" Ginny asked reasonably. 'I don't know why he does he has never done it to me." "Well feel lucky. He belittles Hermione with no mercy."  
  
Just as Ginny finished her last sentence a boy walked into the café. He looked to be 17 or 18. He was no way near as muscular as Shawn but he had hazel eyes and a light blond hair color. And he was about 5'8".  
  
Shawn looked up at the same time. And he said "hey Jake. How are things going?" "Oh things are going good." Jake smiled wryly as he looked Ginny up and down as she turned to Shawn. "And by the way why didn't you tell me that you hang out with the beautiful Virginia Weasley?" Jake asked slyly. "Where are my manners today I'm sorry I've seemed to have lost the again I always do. My name is Jake Watson." "Well somehow you already know my name so I think its pointless to repeat it for you." Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
  
Shawn saw this and felt a little jealous. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know that Ginny is the new waitress here at the café." Shawn said as he easily hid his jealously.  
  
Jake got another one of his sly grins on his face. Shawn knew that he had wanted Virginia sense the end of last year. So he gave up knowing that what Jake wanted he always got in the end. Than Jake said "well what are you doing out here? Isn't the waitress supposed to get me my order?"  
  
Shawn said "yes I believe she is supposed to. Ginny if you need any help don't hesitate to call me." Shawn whispered into her ear. Ginny giggled. "I don't think' I'll have to. I did grow up with six brothers after all." Ginny whispered back.  
  
Shawn left for the kitchen and Ginny showed Jake to the same table that she had served Mrs. Malfoy on. Ginny wasn't stupid she had seen Jake give her a once over out of the corner of her eye. And she had heard of how many girls he had fucked and dumped she'd be damned before letting herself be pulled into his game.  
  
"So would you like anything to eat or drink? Or would you like me to get you a book?" "Yea will you get me two cokes and a book on your life. Because I want to get to know you better. After all you are the only angel I've ever seen. Or else your telephone number or floo address would be good."  
  
"No problem sweetheart. I'll get you that drink and book."  
  
She got up to go give the order to Shawn. And Jake just sat there. He figured that she'd be harder to get. But nope all he needed was a little sweet talk.  
  
Ginny entered the kitchen with a sly grin on her face and looking like she was going to die laughing. "He wants two sodas. Hey what are the rules here?"  
  
Shawn looked a little shocked most girls ate up those lines that Jake had just tried to feed Virginia but it hadn't worked. "um. Mr. James doesn't really have any other than don't harm the customers and don't poison them with anything dangerous."  
  
"Ok well this isn't dangerous to anything but his pride." Ginny said as she pulled out a vial of what he couldn't tell.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. "Oh this it will turn his hair either pink or purple. Pink is he's totally strait and purple if he goes either both ways or if he's gay. Its otherwise harmless. But won't come out for about six months." Ginny said satisfied. She dumped the vial into both cokes and she would just say it was against the rules to let him buy her a drink.  
  
She went out and set the drinks down in front of him and said "I'll be back in a minuet with the book you requested. She went into the historical fiction section and took out a book that was titled Sainton's Angels. Than went into the science fiction section and took out a book called When Angel's Rebel. "Here are your books I hope you enjoy them. You will get the rest of your order later." Ginny winks suggestively and walks back into the kitchen where she places a silencing charm and laughs her ass off.  
  
"Look at his hair Shawn!!!!" Shawn looked and his jaw hit the floor. Jake's hair was purple!!! "OMG I expected it to come out pink!" "Guess we were both wrong then." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey Ginny look at the clock only a hour till works over. Its 10:00" Shawn didn't sound entirely thrilled about this. "Yea I know it sucks. I actually like this job. The job I have for mourning doesn't sound to promising."  
  
"Oh where do you work in the mourning?" He asked curiously. "Oh I'm working at the Bellmont Hotel from 5:30am until 5:30pm. I'm a maid." Ginny said skimpily. Shawn looked shocked for a minuet. "haha you have to wear one of those short 70's dresses." He smiled imaging Ginny in one of those. "Actually I sortta altered the uniform a bit." Ginny said with humor in her voice "my brother pissed me off so I altered it to piss him off."  
  
"Well I better get back to serving the little prick. I usually like people but something about his cockiness I just hate."  
  
"Are you ready for your bill now? And will you be buying these books?" Ginny asked. But than the opening of the door caught her attention. In stepped in a hot black haired boy with satphire like eyes with a nice build. Next to him was Malfoy. "Yes I will be buying the books. Anything to get to know my angel a little better." Jake said slyly. Malfoy seemed to hear this and sniggered. Than he noticed what Blaise was staring at. Jake had purple hair and didn't seem to mind them seeing it.  
  
"Than I'll be right back with your bill after I get these two settled in. Ginny rushed over to the boys who were still gawking at Jake's hair. "Don't say a word about his hair unless you want to be Bat Boggeyed into the next century." Ginny threatened Malfoy and than looked at his friend and gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster and asked him nicely not to say anything about it. The boy readily agreed.  
  
"Ok you two come over here and sit" Ginny said as she seated the farthest away from Jake. I'll be with you two in a minuet." Ginny said to the dark haired boy and smiled towards him and ignored Malfoy.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and got the bill. On the back she wrote my number is 1-800-I-don't-date-guys-with-purple-hair. And instead of flooing to my house why not floo over to the prostitute house. I'm sure they'll give you what you want. Ginny let Shawn read it and went out with a polite smile on her face and said "here you go have a nice day." As she said this she grabbed her 5 gallon tip and went over to the boys and stood watching her handy work.  
  
Jake's face looked a little flabbergasted until Ginny transformed a painting into a mirror for him. Jakes face paled. He threw his money down on the table for the sodas and books and ran out screaming 'my hair; my hair!!!!" Ginny laughed pleased with herself turned back to the boys. "I'm Virginia I'll be your waitress today" Ginny said looking at the dark haired boy not sparing a glance towards Malfoy. "Can I get you anything sir?"  
  
"Yes Ginny. Can you get me a coke with out what ever you put in Jake's drink? And I will be in the science fiction books looking for a few books for while I'm on my vacation. Also can you tell Shawn that Blaise Zambine is here?"  
  
Of course Mr. Zambini." Ginny said with a smile as she started walking back into the kitchen. "Hey what about me?" Malfoy asked a little insulted that Ginny the goddess of Hogwarts had ignored the fact that he was even alive or in the room. "Ginny turned to him and said coldly "I'm sure Shawn wouldn't mind taking your order for me sense I don't associate with scum." With that she turned back to go into the kitchen while Malfoy was sitting there with his mouth open. Ginny then turned around and said to him "By the way if you wanted to catch flies you might want to go to a pond. Because I do believe that there is an anti-fly spell on the place because I see none fallowed you in.  
  
With that said at last she went into the kitchen to find Shawn sitting at the table playing solitaire. " Hey there is a guy named Blaise Zambini out there waiting for you. Ferret boy is with him. I took Blaise's order would you mind taking Malfoy's? I told him that I don't associate with scum so what makes him think I'll serve it?" She said the last part wryly. With a small wry smile of his own Shawn said "don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Ginny looked at him and smirked and said "nothing is too bad for ferret boy."  
  
Ginny went over to the refrigerator and poured Blaise his coke. "So what should I tell your admirer and will you do it?" "Tell Blaise that I will be out in five minuets, I need time to put on my cold nothing bothers me face. And Of course I wouldn't make you associate with the likes of a ferret." He said with a smile of his own. "Thank you Shawn!!" Ginny ran up to give him a hug. Than she picked up Blaise's drink and left out into the café. "Mr. Zambini Shawn will be with you in a moment. And Mr. Ferret he will be your waiter. Mr. Zambini if you need anything else I will be right with you." Ginny said pleasantly. "Call me Blaise everyone else dose Virginia."  
  
Blaise said nicely surprising Malfoy. As Ginny walked out of hearing distance Malfoy said "trying to get with a weasel now are you Zambini I'm ashamed to be your cousin you have gone to an all time low."  
  
"Why wouldn't he? You even noticed that she looks good." Shawn had come out of the kitchen and heard the whole conversation. "Don't think that your conversation with Virginia went unheard." Shawn stood there and was smirking a smirk just like Malfoy usually wore.  
  
"So Boyd I see that you too are trying for the little weasel. Well I should warn you, you have a lot of competition. Are you sure you can handle it?" Malfoy asked coldly. "I know I have a better shot than you. I also know that she barley knows Blaise and will probably get to know him better. I also know that she's got a wonderful personality along with a great body."  
  
"Well what you don't know is that Potter has his sights on the little weasel. And as long as he dose have his sights on the little weasel you don't stand a chance." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"That is where you underestimate Shawn, Draco. As you would have noticed she already some what trusts Shawn where she doesn't really care one way or another about me and despises you. Potter is just familiar to her. In a way she knows that she doesn't really love Potter. You can tell by the way she acts in school."  
  
"I forgot how long you've been her secret admirer. I mean its at least been sense our fourth year hasn't it?" Shawn asked in a neutral tone. "Yea it has been. But I don't stand much of a chance with her I mean I am after all a Slytherin at heart aint I?" "Sometimes Virginia will make you wonder and ponder on that question. I mean I've talked to her for almost four and a half hours today and she has me thinking I can be anyone I want to be. She has a really good talent with that doesn't she?"  
  
"Yea she dose." Blaise answered nonchalant like. "I've seen her help just about everyone at Hogwarts. Even Pansy. One time when Pansy was crying because Draco had rejected her again. Ginny saw this and was like Pansy get over the asshole I mean If you did your hair a little different, and less make up you could get a lot of the other guys so don't worry about that little ferret. She's very sweet. She even helped out Longbottom out with loosing weight. She would exercise with him for about two years. That's how he lost all that weight. Now look at him he's even gotten a lot more confidence. He can do one potion a week without screwing up." Blaise said and he sounded sincere. "Do you think I have a chance with her?" Blaise asked. "I'm not sure but don't ask her in a cocky way that's why she put that stuff in Jake's drink. But she seriously helped out Pansy when?"  
  
"Oh last year. Didn't you ever notice that sometimes she and Pansy would hang out and talk and Pansy also stopped teasing the dream team because of her friendship with Virginia." Blaise said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh ok so Malfoy can I get you anything? And Blaise what book are you working for why don't you ask Virginia for it?" "I want to look for it myself." Blaise answered. "A cup of coffee for me please." Shawn whispered "looking for another romance novel and don't want Ginny to know that you read them?" Shawn asked. Blaise shook his head yes. Shawn shook his head knowingly. "I'll be right back with your coffee Draco in one minuet. And with that he walked back into the kitchen. "What was that about?" Draco asked. "He had to ask me a personal question that's all." Bliase responded with a drawl.  
  
Blaise than set up and went into the romance section leaving Draco alone in his thoughts. Blaise walked along the shelves hoping not to bump into Ginny. But luck wasn't on his side today. Because ten minuets into his search for books he bumped into her wile she was sitting on the floor reading.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Virginia!!!!" He said sincerely while helping her up to her feet. "Oh its no problem Blaise did you need my help in fining something?" She asked kindly. "Oh no I'm just looking for a good read. What is that you are reading?" "Oh this Ginny asked Its called Chasing Red Bird it's a beautiful book by Sharon Creech. Would you like to look at it?" She asked putting it out for him to grab. "No I've all ready read that one. Actually I've been wanting to read her newest one Absolutely Normal Chaos." "Oh we have that. I noticed it over here." She said and led him over to one of the first shelves. "Is there anything else that I can get you?" Ginny asked kindly although she was shocked that a Slytherin with a reputation like Blaise's could ever be into romance books. "No I think I'd like to browse around a little more." He answered. "Okay call out to me when you ready for your bill." Ginny said and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
'Hey Shawn" Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen with the book she had been reading. She sat down at the table and read a little more. After a while of silence she put down the book. "I'm tired how bout you?" "I am too." He said. "Hey do you want me to walk you over to the Leaky Cauldron. It's the nearest fire place that's open this time of night connected to the floo network." "Sure I'd love that." By that time it was 10:45. Blaise called her out. He had bought four other books. He gave her a 10 gallon tip. And after Draco paid and tipped Shawn they left.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the Leaky Caldron. "Bye Shawn see you tomorrow." "Yea bye Ginny. Oh yea and by the way tomorrow Mr. James will come by the shop to see how you are doing so don't turn anyone's hair purple ok?" "Yea yea no problem." And with that she flew to the Burrow. ****************************************** Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
  
"Yes Minerva what is it?" Dumbledor asked as a knock came from the door. Well Albus I've been thinking about how much each of the students have changed over the years. and well maybe some aren't suited for the house that they are in."  
  
"I know Minerva that's why were going to resort Ginny. Like we agreed on yesterday." Albus looked at her a little confused. "Albus its not only Ginny that's changed and you know it. The war has changed people some for the better some for the worst." Albus' eyes lost the confused look as he finally understood what she was saying. "So are you proposing that we re-sort everyone Minerva? I mean its never been done before but you are right everyone has changed a lot sense the war. We don't even know for sure In Miss. Weasley will be put in Slytherin or remain in Gryffindor because she has changed like she has."  
  
"That is true Albus but don't you think that we should have everyone in their rightful houses?" "Yes I do agree with you there. But it will take at least two days to resort everyone and then we will have lost two days." "We could always owl the students from years 2-7 to tell them to go to Kings Cross three days earlier."  
  
"That is a good idea Minerva but before we do anything too drastic lets consult with the past head masters." Dumbledore said. The posters who had  
all been paying attention were told to give it five minutes thought and  
vote. Only three voted no and they were all the not so bright group of head masters. "Now the only thing left to vote on is how often do we resort the children. Once a year, once every two years or what?" "Well lets go once every year. Because a person can change a lot over the time period of a year." "Okay it sounds like a good idea. Why don't you inform the teachers while I start the letter." Dumbledor said. ************************************************************* A/N Sorry it took a while for me to update I have mid terms coming up so I have been juggling things a bit. I hope you guys like it. And to anyone who asks this is a Ginny and Draco fic. I know it seems like a Shawn and Ginny or maybe a Harry and Ginny. But Draco will get onto her good side sooner or later. I promise.  
  
And thanks to Dreamingofhorses : I hope you liked this chapter and I hope its still good :) Thanks for reviewing. I-don't-have-a-heart: thanks I tried to keep a little humor in it. I don't know if I succeeded but I hope I did. Fallen-ice-angel2: Thank you and I do plan on trying to keep it up!!! Rodebudlife : Thanks so much!!! Facefood: I hope this chapter isn't a disappointer thanks for reviewing I hope you keep reading!!!! Cowgomoo2u2: Thank you so much!!! I'm sorry you didn't get to learn too much about what those two have planned yet. But I hope you keep reading Dark Promise: thank you so much for convincing me to put up this story. :) Plus my pop for fixing the comp so I could put this up!!!!  
  
Next chapter: More about Shawn and Ginny at the readers café. And Ginny starts her first day at Bellmont Hotel how long will this job last? And what is in Ginny's future maybe a job proposal, an angry brother, maybe a new boyfriend? And what will Mr. James be like? 


	3. The Bellmont Hotel

Chapter 3 The Bellmont Hotel Title: The Virgin Dragon Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry or any of the others.  
  
A/N I'm sorry to my three reviewers but I deleted the story before I had a chance to write this third chapter so I never got to write down your names. I am really sorry!!!! But as I said I screwed up the posting of the chapters so I am sorry. I'm also very sorry for the long wait for the update. Also I will do my best to remember to separate the dialect. But I already do use spell check it just doesn't help very much... and I don't foresee it getting any better. So yea...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ginny span round and round until she landed in her kitchen fireplace. She dusted herself off and went into the living room thinking about starting her homework. But she stopped at the door way because she heard her brother saying something about her.  
  
"Harry do you really like Ginny or is it all some charade? Because if it is than even though you are my best friend I will be forced to kill you. You know that right?"  
  
"Well than its your lucky day than. You don't need to kill your best friend because I really do like your sister. Ginny is pretty and funny and best of all she's feisty. I mean you should have seen how she dissed on this one Slytherin. He asked her out and she would have ruined his reputation if we were at Hogwarts she turned him down and made him look like a fool."  
  
"Are you serious? A Slytherin asked out my baby sister?" Ron sounded pissed.  
  
"Yea well he didn't reconsider her. He didn't even know that she went to our school at first." Harry seemed slightly amused.  
  
But Ginny was getting pissed. So what if a Slytherin asked her out she thought? She would have said yes if it wasn't Malfoy. But in this case it was Malfoy and there was no way in Hell that she could date him because he is well a Malfoy and an asshole. Hey if it were Shawn or maybe even Blaise she would have said yes in a heart beat.  
  
"Discriminating against Slytherins now are we?" Ginny asked finally deciding to make her presence known.  
  
"It's just Slytherins don't get your panties up in a bunch." Ron said pissing Ginny off further.  
  
"Some Slytherins are actually okay Ron you should get to know some of them."  
  
Ron looked at his sister like she had grown a second head. "Ginny what the bloody hell are you on? Slytherins and okay in the same sentence? It's just not possible. All Slytherins are bitches and assholes." Ron said obviously thinking Ginny would agree with him.  
  
Ginny's eye's narrowed into slits her eyes blazed with fire as she glared at Ron. "How the Hell would you know Ron I don't see you talk to any of them other to diss on them. And hell if you had bothered to get to know them than maybe they wouldn't have been singing Weasley is our King throughout the whole year last year. If you didn't notice I have never been teased by any of them! Isn't that right Harry?" Ginny yelled. Her ears turning as red as Ron's.  
  
"Umm Ginny... are you drunk? I mean you are saying that Slytherins can be nice meanwhile most of the Slytherins are either death eaters or related to one." Harry said nervously. Getting into a fight with Ginny was not something that he wanted to do.  
  
"No Harry I'm not fucking drunk. I do however can not believe you. I mean first off not all of them are death eaters and your saying that they are. Some of them are sweater than Gryffindors. I mean for Gods sake if your mother was a death eater would you want to be discriminated against because of who your parents were? And yes I do know some relatively decent Slytherins who act the way they do because their parents will cause bodily harm to them if they don't. Did you know that?"  
  
"Ginny stop fucking defending them bastards they deserve everything the bloody well get and they don't deserve you defending them." Ron shouted in Ginny's face. This pissed Ginny off to no end. Ron was so busy yelling at her that he didn't see her hands curl into fists nor did he see her fist fly into his face. All he did was feel the impact.  
  
He was still in shock over the fact that she had punched him when she made him fall backwards landing on his ass. Than Ginny continued to beat the shit out of him until he was a bloody pulp. Than after one final kick to his gut she than picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall and yelled in his face "Number one Ronald don't yell in my face unless you want to get the shit kicked out of you again. Number two I can defend who ever I see fit. Weather it be Hermione of even the lowest scum of all like Malfoy I will. Good night I hope you have learned to shut you fat mouth around me.  
  
Ron opened his right eye to look at his sister. She had the most dangerous look on her that he had ever seen. But there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't make out. It was almost like flames. And as he thought about it he smelt something different. It smelt like fire. Ginny released her grip and he turned to look in the mirror. His hair was on fire!!!  
  
"Oh shit!" Ginny yelled as she backed away from her brother. Harry looked at the mess and saw the flames. He yelled out of shock and took out his wand and said a spell that made a bucket of water appear and the bucket spilled out is water on Ron's head, but Ron had already fainted.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Harry asked Ginny cautiously after all he didn't want Ginny to somehow set him on fire. When no answer came he turned around and Ginny was gone.  
  
Ginny's POV* Ginny had ran up to her room the minute she saw the flames had appeared out of no where.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she asked herself one minute she was beating the piss out of Ron the next thing she knew he was ablaze. This had happened to her only twice before. One time when she had ran out into the woods and couldn't fin her way back and it got freezing out. All she could think about was the warmth of the Burrow and she was scared and all of a sudden a fire had started. And the other time was when she was in the shed she was bored and all of a sudden flames popped up and because she was little she played with them. She had been lucky that she hadn't caught fire that time. And now this...  
  
This is all too weird for one night. I'm going to go to sleep. Either way Ron got what he deserved and Harry probably had already put out the fire.  
  
That night Ginny dreamed about a cute Porto Rican with beautiful brown eyes and weirdly enough a fire starting in Diagon Alley and destroying many businesses and killing 10 people that she didn't know.  
  
Ron's POV*  
  
Ron woke up after like 15 minutes. "Harry what happened?"  
  
"Ginny beat the shit out of you, and than somehow you got set on fire. It was really odd though Gin didn't have her wand out to set you on fire with."  
  
Ron now coming back to his senses felt like he had been run over by a truck. "Damn Ginny has got a good punch my ribs hurt. Where's mom why didn't she stop the whole fight?"  
  
"She had to go over to 12 Grimmauld Place for a meeting with the Order." Harry answered looking at his friend with concern.  
  
"Okay. Well how bad do I look?" Ron asked kind of afraid to know the truth.  
  
"Pretty good for someone who just got the shit kicked out of him by a very pissed of Weasley. But why was Ginny defending the Slytherins anyway?" Harry asked completely dumbfounded.  
  
"I dunno but I don't like it at all." Ron answered grimly. "When I get up in the mourning I'm gonna have to ask mum to heal me but help me get up to the room for now." Ron said  
  
"Ok" And with that Harry and Ron went to bed. Well Harry went to bed Ron couldn't sleep that night. He was in too much pain. He was starting to wonder who the hell taught Ginny how to fight like that. He definitely hated that person at that minute.  
  
***********Meanwhile......... At Shawn's*****************  
  
Tap...tap...tap.  
  
Shawn got out of bed to the sound of a tapping owl. He let it fly in and took the letter from it. He didn't recognize the owl but it stayed put as he read the letter. It said....  
  
Hey Shawn It's me Ted. I'm sending you an invite to a gathering. My lord wishes to meet you. I told him that you are a very different Slytherin who could get along with just about anyone and he thinks that you could be useful. I highly suggest you make it my house tomorrow by 1:00 in the mourning. Let's just say that friends and family members of yours will be in trouble if you don't show. -Ted  
  
"Oh fuck!" Shawn yelled out. There is no way in bloody hell that I'm going to any fucking death eater meeting Shawn thought. But for real what can I do I can't let my mum die she mean the world to me. Shawn started to think about what he should do when an idea came to him. He got out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote to the only person that he knew in the wizarding world that could tell him what to do in this situation. Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore I'm sorry to bug you on your vacation. But I really don't know what else to do. I have no one else in the wizarding world that I can go to for help but you and I need major help. A death eater named Ted wrote to me saying that I have to go to his house to meet with his Lord. But I don't want to become a death eater! But the letter said they would hurt my family if I don't. Please write back soon and tell me what to do. Shawn Boyd  
  
**************The Next Mourning. Ginny's POV****************  
  
"Virginia Weasley wake up Virginia Weasley wake up NOW!!!"  
  
"Grr" Ginny growled as her alarm clock went off signaling that it was time for her to get up. "I don't know if I could ever get used to this early mourning thing." Ginny said to herself as she got up and retrieved her modified uniform. She went into the shower and made it to her room without being seen naked this time. Grabbed her wand and put it in her pocket so that it wouldn't be seen by the muggles.  
  
After getting dressed she went downstairs to get a fast breakfast. She ate and said good buy to her mother who was always an early riser. Right before she was about to floo to Miss. Banks office her mother yelled out. "Are you seriously wearing that uniform?"  
  
"Of course I am mom. Why did you expect for me to go there nude?" Ginny joked with her mom.  
  
"No of course not. Its just the uniform is so... different..."  
  
"I know I like it!" Ginny said right before flooring over to the hotel.  
  
Ginny got to the office just on time. She walked into the office and saw a bunch of maids walking around in the ridiculous uniform. Ginny walked over to Melinda to get checked in and see what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
"Hey Melinda! So now I'm here on time and I need to know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Hi Virginia." Melinda said with a smile. "Well first you have to wait for Miss. Banks to come out and give you orders. The rumor is that we are going to have a rare pleasure."  
  
"Oh really on my first day of work that's great!" Ginny said as her face lit up.  
  
"Oh my bad I forgot that you're a maid your outfit looks like you're a visitor. So in your case it's a rare nightmare. We are having a few rich fools staying here. They are going to arrive around 12:00. I feel sorry for whoever their maid is."  
  
"Oh why's that? All we maids have to do is clean up. They can't be that big of slobs can they?"  
  
"Well normally a maid would only have to clean, do chores, and set up dinner tables for them and all that stuff. But when it's a rich person they have to personally show them around, set up plans for them and everything."  
  
"Oh God I hope they aren't on my floors. I'm new here and don't know where anything is. And I also have to clean up the muggle rooms so there would be no way that I would have time to do all that. Plus my social skills aren't that good to rich people they just royally grate on my nerves."  
  
"Oh well that is where the good part about having them around comes in. You see the rich people are greedy mother fuckers so they rent a whole floor. And because they are rich the hotel wants them to come back, so for as long as they stay their maid and butler and the rest of the staff for that floor only take care of that building. In other words you would only have to do the floors that they stay on and that building. But they are still a pain in the ass. I only had to do that twice though when I was a maid."  
  
"You were a maid?!" Ginny said in surprise. "So that's how you know so much about being a maid."  
  
"Uh-hu and it looks as though Miss. Banks is coming out to give instructions to you guys."  
  
As Melinda said this Miss. Banks came out. "Okay people we are having some special guests this week so anyone who is in building A I will talk to you after giving orders to everyone else." Miss. Banks continued to give out orders.  
  
Ginny looked nervously over to Melinda. Melinda whispered "please tell me that isn't your floor"  
  
Ginny shook her head yes. Melinda gave her a sympathetic look that clearly said that she was going to get fired. Than something in her eyes changed. And she started to smirk. Ginny gave her a questioning look. But shook her head clearly telling Ginny not to ask any questions. 15 minutes later Miss. Banks had finished giving the others their orders.  
  
"Okay buildings A. Everyone listen up. The Zambini child and Malfoy child will be staying on the floor s 5 and 6. And because as most of you know people who work on floors 6 are on strike that leaves it up to the people who work on floor 5 to do the cleaning and such. Floors 1-4 had better work together to make the place look immaculate. 7-10 you had best do the same as floors 1-4. Everyone should know what to do am I correct?" Asked Miss. Banks.  
  
"Well actually no Miss. You are wrong." Said a voice through the crowed of staff. Melinda worked her way to the front. "If you re-call Miss. Weasley is new here. So her work wouldn't be the best yet."  
  
"Oh God Melinda you are right. But what shall we do. There are no other maids that can work that floor. Maybe she should switch with another floor."  
  
"That wouldn't be a very good idea miss. Because than she'll get used to doing the other floors in the other houses." "Well than Melinda what exactly do you propose that we do?" Asked Miss. Banks in a dangerous voice that would make most flinch. But Melinda didn't even blink.  
  
"Well ma'am I could always help her. If you recall I was a maid here for quite some time and know how to do everything. That is why I got that promotion."  
  
"Very well then. Miss. Weasley you are to do everything that Melinda tells you to do is that clear?"  
  
"No Problem here" Ginny said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well than I think that is all. You all know what to do. So go and do it." She dismissed them.  
  
Melinda walked up to Ginny with a grin on her face. "You saved my life thank you Melinda!" Ginny said thankfully pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It was no problem. Besides I hate working in the office all day its dull work. Now let me show you the way to building A." So Melinda walked Ginny out of the office, past the pool, tennis court, and turned right at the spa. "Here we are Building A." Melinda said as she stopped in front of a white ten story building. It looked beautiful.  
  
They entered the white building and went up 5 floors of marble stair cases. At the 5th floor they started cleaning the place up after the last tenants. The first room needed new bed sheets, a window washing and a few other little things here and there all things that could be cleaned up with a swish of her wand.  
  
So it went on like that until 11:30. They had cleaned the whole place and done everything easily. Floors 5 and 6 were immaculate. "Perfectly cleaned." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Yep. Now all that's left for us to do is set up the dinning room table for them rotten kids before they get here." So with that said they went to the 5th floor dining room and set the table up.  
  
"Why do they have so many different forks and knifes? Are they afraid of getting a little mayo in their salads from their sandwiches?"  
  
"You are so kidding me Gin! A rich kid eating a sandwich? Never. They eat finer tasting foods than that. To tell you the truth I never did know why they needed so many forks and stuff but they use every single one."  
  
"Okay than if they insist on using all of them whatever. We are done for now right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes but the key words there is for now. Once they arrive were going to have to be putting away their things, introduce ourselves, get them to the table, tell the cook what they want and bring it to them and than take their silverware to the kitchen and bring them their next course and than last but definitely not least we have to ask them what they want to do and when than we have to set it all up. Its going to be a fucking pain in the ass."  
  
"Yea so basically we want to go down to the maid's room before they get here so that we can eat our lunch?"  
  
"Exactly but first I'll show you around for a little while." Melinda smiled and led her out of the white building and showed her the way to the maid's quarters.  
  
**********************Mean while at Shawn's House***********  
  
It was 9:00 in the mourning and Shawn was still pacing and worried he hoped that the owl reached Professor Dumbledore. God damn it he thought to himself I don't know what to do. He went over to his stereo and put on Linkin Park. It usually helped him think but in this situation it only made things worse.  
  
"Shawn come down for breakfast!" His mother yelled. He smiled at her voice his petite mother was one of his favorite people in the world. He couldn't stand the thought of Voldemort getting to her. A sudden picture flashed through his head of Voldemort using one of the unforgivable on his small frail mother. It mage him want to heave up what he ate last night at dinner.  
  
He ran down the stairs. His mother was still in her nightgown standing by the stove making another batch of eggs. His mother's boyfriend who was an asshole in his opinion was sitting at the table. He was in the same suit that he wore the day before. Shawn felt anger rise in his body as he looked at the tall brunette sit at his table reading the daily prophet.  
  
"Hi Shawn." Pete said without looking up. Pete worked for the Ministry of Magic. Bit in Shawn's eye's that made him no better than Lucius Malfoy who was a notorious death eater. Shawn couldn't say for sure what it was but he just didn't like him. Their was just something about him that was evil.  
  
"Hi Pete." He said in a voice that held pure hatred. Pete either didn't care or else he didn't show he knew that Shawn hated him. 'Hi mom have a nice mourning?" Shawn asked in a much softer tone.  
  
"Hi hun. Yes I a great mourning. How bout you?" She asked in a loving way but not turning around.  
  
"Just peachy." Shawn lied. He turned and sat down opposite Pete. "So Pete anything new in our world?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Nothing much. A few drunk assholes scared the wits out of a few muggles but that's about it." Pete said with the same old bored expression on his face. Shawn sometimes wondered how his mother could possible like the man no less fuck him. That thought just sickened him. But he picked up a piece of bacon and some eggs.  
  
After breakfast he went up to his room to his utter joy there was his owl sitting on his window sill. On his leg was a letter. He untied his letter and stroked his owls black feathers affectionately as he read the letter.  
  
Mr. Boyd I am glad that you wrote to me when you did. But the things that I need to talk to you about can't be written in a letter. So me and a few of the other professors will stop by at 11:30 I hope that this will be convenient for you. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Shawn felt extremely relieved and plopped down onto his bed and lay there thinking about what Dumbledore was going to say to him. He looked at the clock it read 10:00. The one thing that he was praying he wasn't going to say was for him to have to figure it out himself. But than again this was Dumbledore he was talking about and he doubted that Dumbledore would ever do that to a student.  
  
Shawn got lost in his thoughts. Than the next thing that he knew there was a doorbell ringing. He leapt off the bed and walked down the stairs. His mother had already answered the door. At the door was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the head of his house Professor Snape.  
  
"I thought you said that you would be here at 11:30." Said Shawn a little surprised to see the head of his house here. "Come in Professors."  
  
"Yes we had to come earlier than we said in the letter just in case it got intercepted." Snape sneered at him.  
  
Shawn's mother just stared at the people wearing robes. "Mom these are my teachers Professor McGonagall, she's my transfiguration teacher. This is Professor Snape he's my potion's teacher and the head of the house. And last but not least this is Professor Dumbledore he's the headmaster of my school." Shawn told his mother.  
  
"Professors this is my mother Felicity." Shawn finished with introductions his mother had a concerned look on her face. "Is Shawn in trouble?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no ma'am he's not in any trouble. We just have to talk to him about some things in school is all." Professor Dumbledore said. He than gave her a small smile.  
  
"Okay we can talk in the den." Shawn said leading the way into the back of the house.  
  
When they got into the den Professor Dumbledore locked the door and Professor McGonagall put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Okay Shawn tell us everything you know." Snape demanded.  
  
"All I know is that a death eater named Ted Ling wrote me. He basically treated my family and friends saying that they could be harmed if I didn't go to his house. Ted's a seventh year Slytherin and that's all I really know about him other than that he's a death eater and for some reason you- know-who is interested in me because I can get along with other people." That's all I know sir." Shawn said.  
  
The room stayed silent for a few minutes after that. Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Well Shawn you have a few choices. We could put you and your mother in a safe house but than you wouldn't be able to go to work. You could have a number of charms put on your house so that no death eater could enter the house but there is no guarantees at all that it'll keep you alive because their curses can be shot into the house or if they really wanted they could resort to bullets from a gun. The third is one of the more dangerous options but will probably keep you and your mother alive longer. You could become part of the Order and be a spy for our side." Dumbledore stated. The twinkle in his eye gone.  
  
"What's the Order?" Shawn asked carefully.  
  
McGonagall answered this time. "The Order is a group that decides on what to do in order to get rid of Voldemort. Now a days the ministry has been doing as we say that's why so few attacks have been going on they are trying again to lay low but it doesn't always work for them because they were already caught."  
  
"Okay... I guess I should go with the third choice. But if they figure me out can you guys put my mum in a safe house or something? Anything that will keep her alive?"  
  
"Sure we will. We would have done that without you asking. Snape do you think that he will be able to fool Voldemort?"  
  
"Possibly. He's done a good job at making the Slytherins think that he isn't nice and is a jerk. But the only problem there is none of them know legilimency and the Dark Lord dose. So we will have to see how good he is at protecting his thoughts. He'll have to be a hell of a lot better than Potter was." Snape sneered.  
  
"I'm good at Occulumency if that's what you mean. I have to be because my mothers boyfriend Pete used it on me once before to try to see something and ever since then I learned Occulumency and he hasn't been able to break into my mind since."  
  
"Very well than I think this boy shall do well as our new spy. It turns out that Voldemort has been getting kids to become death eaters now. And the kids are usually worse that the full grown death eaters because they were born and raised to be one and beaten with the unforgivable so the kids can sometimes be ruthless. Its such a shame really." Dumbledore said you could hear the sadness in his voice. You could see the disappointment on his face.  
  
The den was silent for a while after Dumbledore's little speech. "Well Shawn you should go to Ted's house tonight and do whatever they tell you to do. But make sure to report to us exactly what is said and exactly what you find out and what you do. Because when it all comes down to it in the end we will win the war and this time we will get the death eaters too. And we don't want any of our spy's to spend a day in Azkaban because the ministry may get rid of the dementors but guards and precautions can be worse than dementors sometimes." McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I will tell you guys everything" Shawn said bringing an end to the meeting.  
  
"Good, Good." Professor Dumbledore said. And than he and the other professors apperated out of there. Leaving Shawn to think.  
  
*****************Back at the hotel******************** "We come here whenever we aren't needed on one of our floors.  
  
So you will rarely be seen here." Melinda said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Okay and that's the end of out tour by the way you are welcomed to use the library according to Miss. Banks." They entered a gray shack that was all the way to the right of the hotel. Inside the shack was a refrigerator, a few couches, and a TV set and a small radio. They went over to the refrigerator and in it was four cases of coke and a few sandwiches. "This place is better than I thought it would be."  
  
"Yea well all the other maids already don't like you. I heard the maids on the lower and upper floors cursing you! They hate how you got away with modifying your skirt." She said with another one of her smiles.  
  
"Not my fault that they were stupid and didn't think about it. I mean honestly they wouldn't have liked me any better if I kept my skirt the way that they did. They would have found something else to bitch about!" Ginny said. And they both started busted out laughing.  
  
But their fun was short lived because their pins started blinking. "God the rich have the worst timing ever don't they." Ginny said with a sigh. She took a last gulp of coke and they ran back to building A.  
  
The butler said "Hi my names James. They rich people are coming in 5 min. were all supposed to be out here to greet them." Ginny looked at him for the first time that day. He had dirty blond hair. He was lean and he had a little muscle but nothing like Harry. His eyes were hazel. He had a kind face. She smiled at him.  
  
'Oh ok. I'm Gin" Ginny said. She joined in at the line next to the butler and Melinda stood next to her. At that exact minute Miss. Banks showed up.  
  
"I have just inspected the building and could find no fault with it on any of the floors. Good job people. They will be here any moment."  
  
As she said this the bell hop came with all the luggage and brought it up to the rooms. Then a second and third came with more luggage. They all stood quietly Ginny looked over to Melinda who had the same look that Ginny had on her face. God they were going to have one hell of a job setting everything up. Ginny looked back strait at a distance you could see a fourth bell hop with two men following him. Ginny thought that they looked a little familiar.  
  
When they got up close Ginny recognized them as Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. Ginny gritted her teeth and frowned. Miss. Banks stood and plastered on that fake smile of hers.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini. I hope you are well. Did you find the house easy?"  
  
"Yes ma'am we just followed the bell hop." Draco said in a silky voice. Blaise on the other hand looked at the women like she was stupid. How could we not find it easily? He thought to himself.  
  
"Well than let me introduce you to the staff. This is James he will be you butler he answerers the door for you and announces who it is to you and such things." She than walked onto the next person which was Ginny. "This is Virginia Weasley she will be one of your maids and she will also arrange things for you. This is Melinda." She pointed to Melinda. "She will be a temporary maid. She will be here for a day or two with you." She went on with the introductions. But Blaise didn't pay attention. He had a dreamy look on his face as he looked at Virginia. And Draco also wasn't paying attention. He to was looking at Ginny with an evil glint in her eye and an equally evil smile on his lips.  
  
Only three people noticed either of the looks that the boys were giving Ginny. James who was scowling at them, Melinda who had a neutral face on and Ginny who only noticed Draco and she looked pissed.  
  
"Now that you have been introduced to everyone why don't you let your maids get you settled in?"  
  
"Okay that sounds like a great idea." Blaise said simply still eyeing Ginny. Miss. Banks than walked away leaving the boys with the staff.  
  
"Well Virginia isn't it amazing? I mean yesterday you refused to serve me at the café but now you are forced to work for me. Oh boy this will be fun won't it?"  
  
"Yes it shall I always wondered what it would be like to work with a ferret." Ginny said sassily. "Oh and Blaise it is wonderful to see you again." Ginny said and smiled kindly towards him. "Virginia you know these guys?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yes I got to school with them. And Blaise was at the café that I work at yesterday." Ginny answered.  
  
James had stayed silent the whole time up until then. "You mean that you are actually nice to these phrats?  
  
"Well Blaise isn't a phrat but as for Malfoy we don't get along." Ginny answered while glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Well is that anyway to talk about me Virginia? Now that you have to do whatever I say I thought that you would show me a little more respect."  
  
"Don't worry I am forced to show you a little respect because I have to do what you say but that don't mean that I'm going to kiss your ass. I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Enough Draco" Blaise said before Draco's next comment could get past his lips.  
  
Ginny smiled at Blaise and said thank you.  
  
He just smiled in response. And than asked for her to show him to his room. He gave her the card to floor number 6. Ginny turned to Melinda and said "common Melinda Blaise asked for our assistance first I'm sure James wouldn't mind showing the ferret to his room while we set Blaise up."  
  
"No I'll be okay with the ferret by myself. I'll put his stuff away that way we can get this done sooner."  
  
"Okay if your sure." Ginny said a little uneasy with Melinda's decision.  
  
MELINDA W/ DRACO************* "Look Draco I saw the way you and your friend were looking at Gin. But you should know that Gin will never be yours." Melinda said. With a scowl on her pretty face.  
  
"Oh why do you say that Mill? Do you know something about Gin that I don't? Because last I checked she was strait." Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well that was before she met me. And who knows she may change sooner than you think." Melinda said with a smirk that rivaled even Draco's. Draco's smirk fell.  
  
"I doubt that you could do anything to change her. Ginny likes guys too much." Draco said he looked like he was getting mad.  
  
"Oh what dear cousin are you afraid that I will steal your favorite girl. Are you actually afraid that I might get the girl that you want?"  
  
"You better not do anything to Gin."  
  
"Or what hu? What are you going to do? HU? See you can't do shit because Gin won't believe you. She won't believe you because I'm her friend. She'll get tired of men hurting her so she'll turn to girls."  
  
"Mill you know how wrong you are. You only got Jessica because you gave her that potion and you know it."  
  
"Yea right that's why she's still dating a girl? The potion wares off after a week and you know that too. She didn't relies that girls were so much better than guys that's why she turned me down at first."  
  
"Whatever just leave Virginia alone." Draco said his voice elevating.  
  
"We'll see who wins her heart." Mill said still smirking confidently.  
  
"You know what I'll be back in 15 minutes. He walked out of the room leaving Melinda to hang up his clothes. He walked upstairs to Blaise's floor. He knocked on the door it opened to reveal James. You will have to wait in the drawing room Mr. Malfoy while I get Mr. Zambini."  
  
"Okay just hurry up I must talk to him right now."  
  
Minutes later James came and told him to fallow him. James brought him to Blaise where Ginny and him were talking and laughing. Once Draco entered the room though Ginny shut her mouth but the smile didn't leave her face.  
  
"Blaise I need you to come with me for a few minutes. Please." Draco said. Blaise looked at him like he was nuts but he went along anyway after giving Ginny an apologetic look. She just smiled and nodded.  
  
They left the house and said "so what's so urgent that you needed to talk to me about now?"  
  
"Its Mill. Didn't you recognize her?" Draco asked  
  
"No actually I didn't but what dose she want?"  
  
"Well other than to make our life Hell she is trying to make Gin a lesbian or bi I aint sure which." Draco said with pure disgust in his voice.  
  
"WHAT!!! No she can't have her! Ginny isn't bi or a lesbian."  
  
"No duh come with me and I'll make sure that our dear cousin Mill can't get to Gin."  
  
They walked over to Miss. Banks' office. And demanded to see Miss. Banks herself. They were receipted immediately.  
  
"Hello Miss. Banks I have a concern." Draco said in his silky voice.  
  
Miss. Banks frowned "Oh really Mr. Malfoy what could that be? I inspected your floor myself minutes before you came I thought they were perfect." She said in a concerned voice.  
  
'Oh no Miss. Our concern isn't about our rooms. Its about our maid actually."  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry sir Melinda promised to keep Ms. Weasley in line and everything. I'm so sorry she's new here." But before she could say any more Blaise cut her off.  
  
"Oh no Miss. It isn't Ginny! Its Melinda. You see we know both Ginny and Melinda from school and we know that Melinda has a bad habit of hitting on girls and we know Ginny's strait and that in the end it may affect her work. And that would be terrible because we both a quite attached to Virginia." Blaise explained their concerns.  
  
"Oh I see. Yes um... I will get right onto re-assigning Melinda like I said she was only temporary. She was just going to show Miss. Weasley how we work around here anyway. She really works down here with me. I'd like to thank you for bring this to my attention gentlemen. Have a nice day and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Miss Banks said in a polite voice that still had concern in it.  
  
The boys stood up and took their leave. They were silent all the way back up to their building and the departed onto their separate floors.  
  
Ginny was sitting on Blaise's bed waiting for him to come back and have her finish with his unpacking.  
  
He told her to put away his books and he would do the rest later himself. She gave him a small smile and went to do what he had told her to do.  
  
After she was done she asked if she could help in any other way. He said that she couldn't. So she went downstairs to help Mill unpack Draco's things.  
  
She knocked on the door and another man answered it. "Hello how may I help you Miss?" He asked obviously thinking that she was a guest.  
  
"Yes I'm the maid for this floor."  
  
The guy looked at her weirdly for a minute until he saw her name tag. Then he was like "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a guest because your uniform is different than most."  
  
Ginny smiled at the cute guy who must have been Draco's butler. "Yea I'm new here and I happened to modify my uniform a little. I'm Gin"  
  
"I'm Dan." The guy said his eyes still hadn't stopped roaming her body. He than noticed her watching him and he blushed and let her in. "Draco is in the parlor."  
  
"Okay well I'm hear to help Melinda." Ginny said with a sly smile. "Unless you need any help." Ginny said flirtatiously.  
  
"Virginia I do believe that you are here to serve me and not my butler." Draco's silky voice came. Ginny growled at her enemy's voice.  
  
"Oh yes how could I have forgotten." Ginny drawled and turned around to look at him. "But as I already have told you I hate you so you of all people can't expect me to come here just to serve you." Ginny said a little frustrated. She turned to Dan and winked at him. Than she was forced to turn her attention back to Draco. "So where is Melinda so that I can help her fix your things?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Miss. Banks called for her. She said that you were going to be a maid to both me and Blaise." Draco said smugly.  
  
"Okay whatever you say ferret. So what am I to do first?" Ginny asked unwillingly.  
  
"Oh well first you can put away my clothes and shoes, than you can pick up the mess me and Melinda made while fighting." Draco said casually.  
  
"Okay ferret." She went into his bed room and saw the huge mess. There was broken chairs and a broken desk, ink on the walls, and burn marks on the walls. Note to self Ginny thought to herself ask Melinda what the Hell happened in here.  
  
She walked over to the bed where his suitcase was. She took out his clothes and was about to put them in his dresser when she saw that the dresser was broken in five pieces. "Repairo" she said and tapped one piece of the dresser and fixed it. She put away his two bags of clothes. Than she went around fixing everything. By the time she was done it was 2:30. "Great now its time to serve Malfoy his food the ungrateful git."  
  
"Ferret!" Ginny called out.  
  
"I'm in the parlor!" He answered.  
  
"Okay do you want lunch or not?" Ginny asked as she walked into the parlor.  
  
"That's what I like about you Virginia your always right to the point no small talk just strait to the point."  
  
"Well I'm not used to having small talk with a ferret like yourself. But than again you are the king of ferrets aren't you so you aren't just any ferret hu?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
"You know Virginia I'm calling you by your first name and I'm not insulting you could you please call me Draco? Even Malfoy would be better than ferret." Draco said not letting his frustration show.  
  
"Fine Draco if that's what you want a Weasley and a Gryffindor to call you."  
  
"Yes that is what I want." Draco said letting a small smile show on his face.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy actually knew how to smile. "Whatever you say. Either way are you going to eat lunch or not?" Ginny asked uneasily.  
  
"Um are you going to be there?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes I will be the one taking your orders and bringing them to you ECT."  
  
"Oh well I guess I will. Which dining room will me and Blaise be eating in?"  
  
"Blaise's." She answered quickly. "I'll go and inform him that lunch will be served in 15 min." Ginny said and walked out with a wink to Dan on the way out.  
  
She walked up the stairs thinking about why the Hell Draco was being so nice and wanting her to call him by first name. He must be really tired of me calling him ferret. Wonder if he'd have Harry and Ron call him Draco if they kept calling him ferret somehow I doubt it so why am I so different.  
  
She reached Blaise's door and knocked. James answered the door and brought her into the drawing room so that he could warn Blaise that she was here.  
  
Blaise walked in a minute later. "Blaise would you like to eat lunch anytime today?" Ginny joked with him.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that. Yes I'm famished!" "  
  
"Okay well lunch will be served in 14 minutes in your dining room." Ginny said to him with a smile. Blaise felt his stomach flip-flop when she smiled. She stood to leave for the kitchen to tell the cook to prepare for them when he reached out for her arm.  
  
"Gin will you be eating with us today?" He asked  
  
"Yes I will be with you. I'll be the one serving you tonight." Ginny said casually and she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello sir?" Ginny walked into the kitchen only to be corrected "I mean Miss."  
  
"Yes how can I help you?" The cook asked.  
  
"Yea um Blaise and Draco will be eating soon and I wanted to warn you."  
  
"Well I only take orders from Blaise or his maid." The old cook said.  
  
"Well than you are taking orders from me. I am Virginia Ann Weasley and I hate to tell you this but I am Blaise's maid. Don't you see my name tag?" Ginny than pointed to her nametag.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't recognize the uniform Miss. Weasley." She didn't sound sorry in the least but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
"Yes well either way Draco will be down here in a few moments."  
  
"Why are you referring to him by first name?" the cook asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because ma'am he's my boyfriend." Gin said sarcastically. "Actually I call him by his first name because he told me." Ginny said at the look on the cook's face. Ginny walked out of the kitchen and went into the drawing room waiting for one of the two guys to need her. Her pin started to flash and it said 5th floor.  
  
What the fuck could he need already? Gin thought irritably. She ran down the stairs to his floor. She walked into the place without knocking and asked Dan "where is the stupid ferret?"  
  
"He is in the bedroom" he answered laughing a little.  
  
She went over to the door and knocked. "Come in you know you don't need to knock." Ginny grinned she was sure that he didn't know who he was talking to. But hey if he wanted her to come in who was she to deny him? So with a smirk she entered his room only to see Draco's nice built chest. Once she realized that she was comparing his muscles with Harry's she looked up he hadn't noticed her yet because he had his back to her. So she didn't say a word.  
  
"Hey, Dan do you know where that wench put my shirt? She must be upstairs snogging the shit out of Blaise or something because she isn't answering the page."  
  
"Yea sure I know where I put your shirts. But for that wench comment I don't think I should tell you." Said an irritated Ginny. "Oh by the way I wasn't snogging Blaise I can't do that till my shift is over sorry. Its against the hotel's policy." Ginny said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Shit why do I always ruin things before they can start?" Draco asked himself. "God the funny part is that I actually do like her a lot. She's feisty and different I mean she didn't stare at me or anything. Well that's probably Potter's doing." Draco continued to grumble as he continued to look for his shirt.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was getting a good laugh at the fact that she had hid his shirts well enough so that he couldn't find them. "Hey Dan!" Ginny said to the butler.  
  
"Hi Virginia. So how's your day been?" He asked her nervously. He was shocked that this angel with blood red hair was talking to him again.  
  
"Its been okay." She said as she took a seat next to Dan. "I hid all of Draco's shirts and he can't find them." Ginny said with a devious smile.  
  
"Are you going to give them back anytime soon?" He asked while getting a good chuckle out of the prank.  
  
"Maybe. I haven't really considered it yet. He pissed me off by calling me a wench so maybe not till he leaves." Ginny smiled.  
  
Minutes later Draco called out to her that he was leaving. "Well I gotta go the ferret king calls." Ginny said to Dan and she ran up the stairs to the next floor.  
  
Ginny went up to the two diner's and got there orders. They ordered a chicken patty, fries, and a hamburger for their first out of two courses.  
  
While Ginny was sitting in the drawing room with James talking about nothing in particular Draco and Blaise were talking about Draco's bar.  
  
**************meanwhile at the old Riddle place...**************  
  
"  
  
Theodore are you sure this Boyd child will be able to help? I've never heard of him before." Said a deep voice.  
  
"Yes my Lord if anyone can get the girl show herself it would be him. What exactly is so important about this girl with fire in her eyes anyway my lord?" the boy named Theodore asked.  
  
"The girl will have the power to unite the different houses of Hogwarts. When she dose this she will bring many more people to the light side and if that happens we will not have the power to win this war and I won't be able to ill Harry Potter. But if we find her before she can do the damage than maybe we can get her to the Dark side. If not we will just have to eliminate the girl.  
  
"Excuse me my Lord but earlier you said that the girl would be in the Slytherin house. There is no girl in that house who can talk with any Gryffindors except a few but they have nothing special about them."  
  
"The girl may not seem different but she is. Believe me my boy she is different." *******************back at the hotel Draco and Blaise**********  
  
"Blaise you know that she would never do it. She would think that its degrading. Plus she already had a night job that she seems to like a lot. She'll never give that job up to be a waitress at a bar."  
  
"What she's wearing right now could be considered just as degrading and you know it. Another thing is that the owner of the shop is Mr. James who happens to be my uncle that I visit against my fathers wishes. He will change her shift along with Shawn's shift to the day shift and than her nights will be free." Blaise countered.  
  
"She wont do it because than she'll be working for me." Draco said reasonably.  
  
"Well what about Adam. She doesn't know anything about him to hate him. He could higher her get her the clothes and than after she agrees, and works their for a week to see how well the place pays and also how good the tips are."  
  
"That's actually a good idea. After her shift is over tonight call your uncle and ask him to change her shift the day after tomorrow that way it gives her enough time to resign from this job and she can start."  
  
"Sounds good to me. But you need to be nice to her while she's your maid no Weasley jokes and most of all no poor jokes because than she won't except the money or job." Blaise said.  
  
"Okay I got it no more jokes. Hey its only three. Wanna go for a swim or something?"  
  
"How about we go to the spa instead? I don't like swimming all that much." Blaise said Draco agreed.  
  
"Hey Virginia can you go and reserve us a place at the spa we'd also like a massage while were there."  
  
"Sure Blaise! I'll do it right now." Virginia answered  
  
She turned back to James and said "I'll talk to you later James I gotta go and reserve some places for them. Talk to you later. Ginny said as she ran to reserve the two places at the spa.  
  
"Hi Miss. I'm here to set up reservations for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini."  
  
The girl lifted her head and smiled at her. "Who are they? Which floor are they at?"  
  
"They are at building A. and they are floor 6 and 5. What time can they come down?" Virginia asked while thinking that the girl must be a muggle because the Malfoy name is famous.  
  
"Okay they can come down in half an hour. Will you be joining them?"  
  
"No ma'am I'm their maid." Virginia answered.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said dropping the fake smile. "I didn't recognize you."  
  
"I'm new I just started today." Virginia said suddenly feeling uncomfortable as the girl started looking her up and down.  
  
"Well I hope your having a great first day." The girl said putting on a coy smile.  
  
"Yes I have." Ginny said putting on a fake smile. "I'm Virginia what's you name?"  
  
"My name's Jessica but my friends call me Jess." Jessica answered.  
  
"Well by Jess have a nice day I gotta get back to work." Ginny answered bringing their conversation to an end.  
  
Ginny walked away swaying her hips knowing that the girl would still be looking. She wasn't a lesbian but she was a tease and she would admit that freely. Ginny giggled when she got back into the building.  
  
She went over to tell Malfoy first.  
  
"Is Ferret in right now or is he still up at Blaise's?" she asked Dan.  
  
Dan smiled mischievously "the ferret is in his room looking for his shirts still."  
  
"Well I'll be right back I have to go talk to the ferret." Ginny smiled coyly "I should have some time off though after words though if you wanna get a coke or something while the two of them are gone."  
  
"That sounds good Virginia." Dan answered back a little nervous because he felt like he was pushing his luck by going to get a drink with this girl who probably had a boyfriend.  
  
"Good." Ginny said as she walked into Draco's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Malfoy you have reservations for in half an hour. Is there anything that you need at the moment?"  
  
"Yea the place is kind of dusty in the study and could you get me a coke?" Draco asked smiling at her.  
  
"I'll do that one I tell Blaise about the reservations." She smiled back at him.  
  
She than walked out of his floor and up to Blaises'.  
  
"Hey is Blaise here?" Ginny asked James already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yea he's in the study as we speak. I'll go tell him you here you know to wait in the drawing room." James answered in a bored voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She went into the drawing room which she secretly detested. A minute later she was told by James that she could go into the study.  
  
"Blaise your reservations start at 3:35 with the ferret." Ginny told him with a smile. "Is there anything else that I can get you?"  
  
"Yea there is can you tell me what time the library hours are? And will you please accompany me there after your shift?" Blaise asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure I will Blaise I have nothing against you. Just the stupid ferret."  
  
"I thought you stopped calling him ferret not to long ago." Blaise said curiously.  
  
"I did but he ruined that when he called me a wench." Ginny explained  
  
Blaise laughed "Yea only Draco is stupid enough to call you that right after getting you to call him Malfoy." Blaise said a smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Well I have to go now and do some chores that the ferret wants me to do. I'll see ya after your visit to the spa." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok bye Ginny." Blaise said to her retreating back. All of a sudden she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Can you call me Virginia? I like it better than Ginny. But everyone of my other friends insist on calling me Ginny." Virginia said  
  
"I sure can Virginia." Blaise said his face lighting up.  
  
With that she turned and left to go up to Draco's floor.  
  
When she first got there she went first to Draco's cook and than brought it in with her to the study so that she could dust.  
  
She set the drink down on the desk and started dusting. She made sure that some of the dust got into his drink. When she was done dusting she walked into his den where he was watching TV.  
  
"Here is your drink ferret. Hope you like it." Ginny said than she turned abound to leave before he could say anything about the dust in it. But as she turned around she twisted her leg because of the heal.  
  
She fell right into Draco's lap she let out a yelp as she fell.  
  
"You know Virginia I like you better in my lap than I do in Potter's lap how did you know this is what I wanted?" Draco whispered in Ginny's ear seductively as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
A chill ran down Ginny's face as her features went from the shock of the fall to disgust at what he just said. Ginny stood up only to be pulled back down again by him. Ginny than started to get made. She stood up again this time smacked his hands away as the tried to wrap around her again.  
  
"I would much rather sit on Harry's lap than yours. Harry doesn't have a boner twenty-four-seven like you do. Plus he's never slept with sluts like Brianna Michigan." Ginny replied her face full of disgust still as she walked out of the study.  
  
******************Draco's POV*****************  
  
I don't have a boner all the time. And no one could have said no to Brianna when they were drunk and besides the point I doubt that Potter had ever had sex before. Draco tried to reason with himself.  
  
It wasn't as if he was hurt by the comments or the fact that she had walked out of the room. He didn't know why he felt upset in the slightest about what she had said. But he was. ********************Ginny's POV**********************  
  
I hit a soft spot on the overgrown ferret! I know I did. God this has been a long day.  
  
She went up to Dan and told him to meet her at the maid house when the ferret didn't need him anymore. She said that she had two or three other errands to make before she could get there so not to hurry.  
  
Ginny decided to go and get more people to hang out with. She knew that James wouldn't be needed so she told him the same thing. She ran out of building A and went over to Miss. Banks offices to ask Melinda to come. Melinda agreed and they left for the maids hut.  
  
Melinda, James, and Dan were just chilling around the couches and TV. When two other maids came in.  
  
"What are those two guys doing here?" asked a blond girl who was clearly in her twenty's.  
  
"Oh there here keeping us company while we wait for Draco and Blaise to get done at the spa." Melinda answered.  
  
"Melinda you know that its against the rules I bet this tramp talked you into letting them in didn't she?" The blond said.  
  
Ginny stood up and looked the girl over put on a sneer that could rival Malfoy's best sneer and said "I wouldn't be talking about tramps if I were you because you look like the type of girl who would work at a stripers joint and fuck a few guys a night for free."  
  
"Oh yea well you look like a little slut if you ask me. You probably had these guys come here so that you could make a few extra dollars."  
  
When the girl said this Ginny's eyes began to narrow and fire could be seen in them again just like the night before.  
  
Ginny silently walked up to the girl than she hauled back her arm and punched her right in her jaw and then she picked her up by her throat and pushed her up against the wall and said "you know what bitch I could kill you know if I thought you were worth it but you aint nothing but a worthless whore. And as for why I brought them here that would be none of your business now would it? I didn't think so." After Ginny let the girl go the girls skirt caught fire and she ran out of the hut crying with her friend running behind her.  
  
Damn that was the second time in one week that the fire thing happened. But I don't think that I did it I mean how could I my wand was in my pocket. Virginia thought to herself.  
  
"Well it looks like I've probably just lost my job hu?" Virginia said as she looked at Melinda's face which held horror on it.  
  
"Yea I'd say so." Melinda said just now remembering that the Weasley's were famous for their tempers. But secretly Virginia's temper just encouraged her more. "But don't worry a maid here is a crappy job anyway!"  
  
The other two agreed with Melinda. After that they finished their cokes and went back to work. Ginny had to go back because her pin was blinking saying Blaise needed her.  
  
"You paged Blaise?" Ginny yelled out as she got up to his floor.  
  
"Yea I'm in my room I just got back from the spa." Ginny looked at the clock it said 5:14.  
  
"What do you need?" Ginny asked as she got into the room.  
  
"I can't find my books that I bought yesterday at the Reader's Café." Blaise said. "Don't you remember that you promised that we could go to the library after your shift?"  
  
"Can you take a rain check? I really need to get home either way I will be gone by tomorrow I beat on and held one of the other maids by the throat at the maid hut..." Ginny said as she went over to one of the draws and got out the books that he was looking for. "And right now all I want to do is lie down but I can't not until I get home at 5:30." Ginny said she had just now realized how tired she was.  
  
Blaise than held out his arm and signaled for her to sit down next to him. She did so. He than pulled her into his arms so that her head lay in his chest and her body laid against him. He held her like that for a good 15 minutes and she fell asleep in his arms. That was when he noticed that her tag was blinking and said that floor number 5 needed her. He than put her down on the bed and went down to see what Draco wanted.  
  
*******************Draco and Blaise******************  
  
"Draco what did you need Ginny for?" Blaise demanded as he entered Draco's room.  
  
"Oh the little wench still hasn't told me where she put my shirts." Draco answered a little suspicious as to why his friend answered the page and not Ginny. "So where is the little wench?"  
  
"She's lying down right now. She lost her job so you should have Adam ask her tonight I'll ask my Uncle once she leaves."  
  
"Why did she loose her job?" Draco asked  
  
"Apparently she started to beat up one of the other maids. She didn't say why though."  
  
"Okay here's an even dumber question. Where is she lying down and why?" Draco asked deciding it was the perfect time to tease his cousin.  
  
"She's asleep in my bed because she's tired." Blaise answered.  
  
'Oh you tired the poor girl out already and we've only been back for half an hour I guess she isn't all that good in bed hu?" Draco teased.  
  
"Blaise lightly punched Draco in his arm and said "I don't know if she' good in bed but she's been up since 4:30 at least you gotta give the girl a break. Also at least you know she's not lazy and that she's the perfect waiter for your club."  
  
"Yea that's the truth. Well you better go back up to your sleeping Weasley."  
  
"See ya latter." Blaise said and he left to climb up to his room.  
  
When Blaise got back to his room he looked at the bed Virginia was still asleep. She looked like an angel when she slept. No mischievous smile displayed across her face just calmness.  
  
He looked at the clock it read 5:43 and her tag was flashing that she was needed at the office. I guess its time to wake up my sleeping beauty. Blaise thought.  
  
'Hey Virginia wake up you need home its 5:44." Blaise had to shake her awake. She woke up and thanked him for letting her sleep.  
  
"You want me to walk you to the office?" Blaise offered.  
  
"Yea that would be nice" Ginny said as she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her small waist he walked her up to the office like that.  
  
When they got to the office Ginny turned to Blaise and asked if he'd like to go out to buy a drink around 12:00 at one of the bars. He said that it sounded great and that he'd pick her up at her house by floo. She gave one last smile and entered the white building.  
  
Miss. Banks was waiting for her in the receptionist's area. Her face looked livid. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Virginia walking in. "Virginia Weasley I've had all that I can take. 1st you come into work in that modified version of your uniform which makes you look like a hooker. Than you beat on one of our other maids and insult her! I will not have it! You are fired here is the money that you made for today."  
  
Ginny received 50 gallons for her work there that day. And she seemed unfazed by the fact that she had just gotten fired. "Okay bye. Talk to you some other time Melinda. You know to send an owl if you wanna talk some time." Ginny said to Melinda.  
  
"I will Gin don't worry about that. You know you seem so unfazed about getting fired." Melinda said.  
  
"I seem unfazed because I am unfazed. I have another job and I can get a better job at the Leaky Cauldron than this job. I'm better at mixing drinks than cleaning anyway." Ginny said going over to the fire place. Before she flooed home she told Melinda that she would see her tomorrow. Than she flooed home leaving behind a very confused Melinda.  
  
A/n I know this chapter wasn't the greatest but I promise that it will get better in the next chapter. I'm also sorry that I didn't include everything I said it would but in all honesty I didn't think that it would be this long or take this long to write. Thanks to AznDreamer802 I'm sorry this chapter isn't anywhere as funny as the last ones.  
  
dragon-femme-fatale: Thank you for reviewing and I did try to be a bit better with the spelling errors and yes I do use spell check. I also tried to space better.  
  
Madison27 I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too. I do try to slip in unexpected things I hope no one was expecting the Melinda thing. Sorry for not updating sooner I will try to get better at it.  
  
Crystal Moon Magic I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner but I promise I will try to get better at that. I am also sorry it wasn't as funny as the last one either. I hope you still like it.  
  
SickGilr142 As I said in the beginning I am not good at spelling and I am using spelling check. I hope that it has improved a bit. And I like constructive criticism as long as it isn't telling me my story sucks dick and doesn't tell me how to fix it. So I thank you and I hope this is at least a little better.  
  
AlterMe01 I am sorry for my spelling as I have mentioned earlier it does suck but I am using spelling check and am trying to remember to spell correctly. I have spaced out the dialect in this chapter.(Or al least I tried.) Hope you continue to read. As for the Harry thing I do relies that and its where I got the whole idea for the resorting. You will see a little more what I'm up with that whole thing when I post them going back to Hogwarts.  
  
To the others that I accidentally deleted when I 1st deleted the story I also want to thank you. 


End file.
